Love, Hate, Hope, Pain
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Ratings vary from K to M. Some will be slash. Covers various fandoms. Some will contain major character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The song is _Can We Still Be Friends,_ from the album  Hermit of Mink Hollow, by Todd Rundgren. Written and produced by Todd Rundgren. Released 1978 by Bearsville. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 **Can We Still Be Friends**

"Harry? Can I talk to you?"

* * *

 _We can't play this game anymore, but_

 _Can we still be friends?  
_

* * *

"What's up, Gin?" Harry's emerald eyes shone with…contentment as he looked at her. If she was honest with herself, she felt content with him, as well. But she wanted more. She deserved more. She deserved the all-consuming passion and fire of a love that would span time; that would reach to the ends of the universe. And so did he.

"I…I can't do this anymore," she said quietly.

* * *

 _Things just can't go on like before, but_

 _Can we still be friends?  
_

* * *

"Um, do what?" He started shifting nervously, a habit he had that irritated her to no end. It was like watching a child that had to use the restroom desperately, and it took all she had not to snarl at him.

"This," she snapped, waving her hand between the two of them. As with every other time she tried to initiate a serious conversation about their relationship, his face closed off, and he started mumbling something about paperwork in the den. _Not this time_ , she thought as she reached for his arm. _He won't get away with it this time_. "No, Harry. This time you will stay and listen. I love you, but I can't be with you anymore." Harry's face fell, and his eyes filled with tears.

"W..why?"

* * *

 _We had something to learn_

 _Now it's time for the wheel to turn_

 _Things are said one by one_

 _And before you know it's all gone  
_

* * *

"I…I want passion and fire and romance and desire. And you can't give me that." Harry opened his mouth to protest, tears spilling from his eyes, but she spoke again before he could interrupt. "I know you love me, but I don't _inflame_ you. I don't _ignite_ you. I don't _excite_ you. But I know who _does_. He's inspired your passions since first year. And I've seen the way you look at him; when we're at Ministry functions and you see him across the room; when we're in Diagon Alley, and you spot him going into the Quidditch shop or the apothecary, or the bookstore. Tell me honestly, Harry, whose skin do you imagine when you look at me? Whose eyes do you envision in the dark, when I'm beside you? When we're…intimate, I never hear you scream my name. But I hear you whisper _his_ in your dreams. When was the last time you truly saw _me_ when you came?" Harry flushed crimson, guilt heavy on his face. He couldn't meet her eyes, and he started shifting from foot to foot again.

" _Stop that!_ " Ginny finally snapped, at the end of her rope. The raven stilled instantly, hurt in his emerald eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry. Ever since the end of the war, you've avoided all kinds of confrontations. You blow off anything too serious. We have problems, and I can't even _talk_ to you about them. Three years, Harry," she said softly. "Three years of you dodging my concerns; of you pretending that this is actually working. It's _not_." She heaved a heavy sigh at the hurt in the raven's face, and reached for his hand. Tugging lightly, she pulled him to the sofa, coaxing him to sit. She settled in next to him and took a fortifying breath.

* * *

 _Let's admit we made a mistake, but_

 _Can we still be friends?  
_

* * *

"I love you, Harry," she began quietly. "I always will. But I'm not in love with you. I don't think I've felt that way for you since my third year. I don't believe you're in love with me, either. Tell me the truth." Emerald eyes skated away from her face, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks, and he blushed, gnawing at his lower lip.

* * *

 _Heartbreak's never easy to take, but_

 _Can we still be friends?  
_

* * *

"I…I do love you, Gin. It's more like…like brotherly love. I know your family expects us to get married; I never wanted to disappoint them, so I guess that's why I kept staying with you. I'd hoped that the passion would come with time. But it never did," this last was said in an embarrassed whisper. Ginny nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I don't know when I realized that…that I fancied men. Maybe I knew it all along; I just decided to ignore it. After all, the Savior can't be _queer_ , can he?" Harry's voice was heavy with bitterness, and Ginny winced at the harsh tone. She understood. Harry's life was never his own; everything he was, everything he did, was scrutinized and picked apart. Every tiny little flaw blared across the Daily Prophet's headlines. It was this realization, more than anything, that convinced her that Harry just wasn't meant for her.

"I know, Harry," she replied gently.

* * *

 _It's a strange sad affair_

 _Sometimes seems like we just don't care_

 _Don't waste time feeling hurt_

 _We've been through hell together  
_

* * *

"So, um, have…have you found someone else?" Harry's voice quavered over the question, and Ginny's blue eyes sparkled and shone with love.

"I have. It's Neville Longbottom. He's _wonderful_. He says he's loved me since the Department of Mysteries. He fell in love with my passion and strength and courage, but he knew that you and I were together, so he kept quiet. I ran into him last year, and we had been meeting for coffee. I...I told him about the way things were between us. He understood, and one thing led to another, and he proposed last week. We're getting married in the fall." The excitement in Ginny's voice soothed any vague hurt Harry might have felt at the rejection. He'd never seen her this passionate about anything that they were in together, and that brought home the truth of the matter. _We were never really meant to be together_ , he thought wonderingly. _Three years, punishing ourselves for others' expectations_.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," he said. "I never realized how much you were hurting until just now. I'm glad you've found someone that can fire you up like that. You deserve it." Ginny smiled widely, grateful and relieved that Harry understood.

"So do you, Harry. Neville's coming in a little while to help me. I'm moving in with him. I'm just glad that you're taking this so well."

"Considering we haven't really been intimate for a long time, I guess I'd always suspected something was wrong."

* * *

 _We awoke from our dream_

 _Things are not always what they seem_

 _Memories linger on_

 _It's like a sweet sad old song  
_

* * *

They sat around for a while longer, reminiscing about the good old days of Hogwarts, and the tap at the door startled them both. Eyes wide, Ginny bolted up from the couch, running to the door, face flushing with excitement. _Wow_ , Harry thought as he watched her greet her fiancé. _She's really beautiful when she's in love_. It hit home with force that she hadn't looked at him like that for a very long time, and sorrow flooded his being. Sighing heavily, he walked to the foyer to greet Neville, green eyes widening comically as they met the silver orbs of the person who had accompanied the Gryffindor.

" _Draco_ ," Harry breathed, his heart thudding with excitement. Ginny's eyebrows rose on her forehead as she watched her now ex-boyfriend lose himself in Draco's eyes. She turned to Malfoy, and was surprised to see a blush on the blond's usually stoic face.

"H-Harry," the Slytherin stammered nervously. He shifted from foot to foot, and Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't just stand there, Draco," she huffed impatiently. "Come in. I'll only be a few moments. Nev? Coming?" The honey-eyed Gryffindor nodded quickly, an amused grin on his face, and the couple bolted from the room, leaving the two ex-rivals in their wake.

"Would…would you like to have a seat? Something to drink?" Harry blushed as his nerves ratcheted up. Draco nodded mutely, too nervous to speak. "What may I get you?" The formality was horribly out of place on the Gryffindor, and Draco huffed out a sigh as he sat on the sofa.

"Relax, Harry," Malfoy said, his voice trembling only very slightly. "I'd like a brandy, if you have it." Harry rushed to get the beverage, pulling out the very finest and most expensive bottle he had. He filled the snifter, getting a firewhiskey for himself. He handed the snifter to the blond and settled into a chair to the left of the Slytherin. Draco put the glass to his nose, inhaling the bouquet to hide his nervousness, and the scent surprised a small sound from him. Sipping delicately, he hummed his pleasure as he looked at the brunet.

"This is really good," he commented, pleased. Harry nodded, blushing, and smiled before taking a small sip of his own beverage. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Draco made a sound of frustrated impatience. "This is ridiculous. When have we ever had trouble talking to one another?" Harry chuckled, nodding his head, and he relaxed into the chair. Smiling at the less tense Gryffindor, Draco opened the conversation with Quidditch, and by the time Ginny and Neville had returned, the chat had moved on to the politics of the day, with the boys in a friendly argument about who would make the best Minister of Magic, out of the current candidates. Smiling softly, Ginny went to Harry.

"I'm ready to leave," she said quietly, leaning over to brush a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. Harry nodded absently, barely acknowledging the girl, his attention completely wrapped in the blond. She smirked at Malfoy, gaining another faint blush, and walked out of Harry's life and into a new one, just for her.

* * *

 _La la la la, la la la la_

 _Can we still be friends?_

 _Can we still get together sometime?  
_

* * *

Harry vaguely heard the door close; he didn't even feel Ginny's goodbye kiss. He was completely captivated by silver eyes, platinum blonde locks, and an aristocratic face. Porcelain skin glowed in the light from the windows, and Harry shivered slightly as he stared. Draco became increasingly more nervous under the intense scrutiny, and he cleared his throat loudly, startling a violent blush from the brunet. Laughing softly, Harry lowered his eyes to his hands, fidgeting in his seat as he twirled the glass of alcohol in his hands.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" the raven suddenly burst out, looking back into the silver eyes he just couldn't get enough of. "I know this marvelous place in muggle London; it has the best wines I've ever tasted." Blonde eyebrows rode high on Draco's forehead, and he hesitated for only a moment before smiling softly.

"I'd really like that, Harry," he said, his voice vibrating pleasantly along Harry's nerves. Smiling a thousand-watt smile, making Draco catch his breath, Harry stood, holding his hand out to the Slytherin.

"Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song is _Mated_ , by Todd Rundgren's Utopia, from the album P.O.V.. Produced by Todd Rundgren and Willie Wilcox, released 1985 on the label Passport. I make no profit from the story.

* * *

 **Mated**

 _Are we some kind of lovers?_

 _Everyone asks what you're doing with me_

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked, glaring at the blond snuggled into his side. They were in Harry's flat, and she and Ron were trying vainly to make sense of things. "Why him, of all people?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron piped up, sneering at Draco. The blond just smiled serenely back, snuggling even closer to the raven, making Harry blush. "What about Ginny, for Merlin's sake?"

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "Ginny and I broke up last year. She's happily married to Neville now, and expecting their first child. She knew, even if I didn't, that we were never meant to be together."

"But…but there are hundreds of beautiful witches out there that would just love the opportunity to go out with you," Hermione said sensibly. "You could have anyone. Why him?"

"I don't want anyone," Harry answered patiently. "I only want him." Draco beamed, leaning closer to brush a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek, smirking as he heard Weasley gag.

 _I know this is not what they want_

 _They're afraid you've been blinded_

 _But I already know how it's going to be_

"What did he do to you, mate?" Ron asked incredulously. "The Harry Potter I know would never involve himself with a slimy Slytherin. Especially not this slimy Slytherin." Neither Weasley nor Granger took notice when Harry went suddenly still and quiet, his emerald eyes darkening with the beginnings of a terrifying fury. "He had to have put some kind of spell on you. That's the only explanation for this," the redhead grimaced as he waved a hand vaguely in the men's direction.

"Are you sure he didn't slip you some kind of love potion, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting with the prospect of brewing an antidote. She had become a formidable Potions Mistress, and was willing to do anything to get Harry away from Malfoy. "I could take some blood samples and brew you an antidote in days. Just say the word…" Her words faltered as she watched the raven's expression darken with his mood. Draco felt a brief stab of pity for the couple opposite them, knowing that they had just ended a nearly decade-long friendship with their willful blindness. He finally spoke, giving his love a chance to rein in his rage.

"We're mated," the blond said softly. "That's all you need to know."

 _If anyone should ask_

 _Say we're mated_

 _For as long as this life lasts_

 _We are mated_

 _Why else would you be here right now_

 _And you know we'll still be here tomorrow_

"Mated?" Ron cried loudly. "How the bloody hell are you mated? Neither one of you are creatures, as far as I know. Although, come to think of it, that would explain this sudden attraction." Nodding his head confidently, he obliviously ran on, never noticing as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees under Harry's icy anger. "Malfoy's a Veela, and has you Veela struck. Once we get you away, and to St. Mungo's for treatment, you'll forget all about this sniveling bastard."

"Enough," Harry ground out through gritted teeth. Ron's mouth snapped shut over whatever else he was going to say, finally taking notice of Harry's exploding magic. "I have tolerated the two of you pushing and prodding at me since I first met you." Hermione inhaled a sharp gasp of pain at the derision in her once-best friend's voice, her eyes filming with tears. "While we were in Hogwarts, it was necessary. After all, I knew very little of the wizarding world, and needed that guidance and help to defeat Voldemort." Shudders rippled through the other three occupants of the room, and Harry huffed out an impatient breath. "However, we are not in Hogwarts now. I am an adult. I survived the Killing Curse, twice, to ensure the safety and peace of the wizarding world. I no longer need babysitters or minders.

"I am not under a spell or the effects of a potion," he continued, his wrath spiking. "Nor am I 'Veela struck'. I have loved Draco since before the trials. I spoke for him because I knew of his innocence. He was trapped, in a situation over which he had absolutely no control. I don't understand how you can continue to hate him for schoolyard scuffles. That time is over."

"Harry," Hermione tried softly, her voice shaking, "be reasonable. You can't love him. He's the son of one of the most vicious Death Eaters that lived. He's a cold, cruel, sadistic bastard. He tried to kill Dumbledore, and he let the Death Eaters into the school. For Merlin's sake, he even cast an Unforgivable on Madame Rosemerta to deliver that cursed necklace to Dumbledore. Katie Bell was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and fell victim to it herself. He's a menace, Harry!"

 _Nobody else understands what I'm doing_

 _Nobody else makes me act in this way_

 _And because they can't comprehend_

 _What we mean to each other_

 _They won't leave you alone_

 _So you know what to say_

"I never meant to harm anyone," Draco said quietly, his face flushed with shame at the catalogue of sins he had committed in sixth year. "My family was at the mercy of that madman, and if I didn't do what was expected, they would die. I couldn't let that happen. Please. You must understand…"

"We don't need to understand anything, Malfoy," Ron spat, his face red. "The only thing we need to do is get Harry away from you." Emerald eyes widened at the hatred in the redhead's voice, and he jumped up in front of Draco as Ron's wand appeared in his hand.

"Don't," Harry snarled. His magic swirled and crackled around him, reaching out to envelop Draco in a cocoon of protectiveness. The Slytherin shivered as Harry's magic danced along his skin, and he quickly became aroused. Merlin, he thought, I hope they leave soon, else they see something they'll not like. "We were in his house during the war. Remember? I was privy to the things that bastard did to Draco, as well as the things he made my love do. I saw what this wonderful, brave, courageous man did to survive, to save his family. What he did, what he had to do, is what any of us would have done, had we been in his shoes and facing the same crushing expectations.

"I don't expect you to accept this. I can't possibly hope for that, simply because the both of you are so deeply mired in the past, and unable to forgive a child his mistakes. So I'll ask you to leave. I want no contact with either of you. I would have tolerated just about anything from you, except this blatant disrespect and scorn for my Draco." Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes as she watched the friendship shatter under the weight of Harry's love for Malfoy, and Ron's face was purple with rage. He flicked his wand, as if he would cast a spell, and Harry's magic threw up an impenetrable shield. His emerald eyes narrowed at the redhead, and Ron gulped audibly, his face going from red to white in seconds.

"I hope that you aren't attempting to hurt him, Weasley," the raven growled lowly. The voice sent a shiver down Draco's spine, making his cock harden even further, becoming painful and urgent. "I don't wish to hurt either one of you, but I will. Draco is my life, and the sooner you realize and accept that, the better off you'll be. Now leave, before I force you to. I will be altering the wards and the floo, to prohibit the both of you access to me and my home. You are no longer welcome here." With a sense of finality and doom, the couple rose from the chairs opposite Draco, and with one last seething glare from Weasley, they left via floo. Harry immediately flicked his hand, changing the wards and floo with barely an effort, before turning and crouching in front of Draco.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He saw the hurt and shame in Draco's silver eyes, and he leaned up, kissing the blond gently on the lips. "Don't think about what they said," he whispered against the bloodless lips, trying to get the Slytherin to relax. "They have no earthly idea what love really is."

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _'Cause we're mated_

 _In a very special part_

 _We are mated_

 _Why else would I be here right now_

 _And you know I'll still be here tomorrow_

"I adore you, Harry," Draco whispered softly, smiling into emerald eyes. He gently took the raven's hand, which had been softly stroking his thigh, and placed it on his crotch, watching with some amusement as emerald eyes widened in shocked pleasure, before darkening with arousal. "Please, show me just how much you love me…"

Harry stood, hand still entwined with Draco's, and tugged the blond to his feet, smiling gently into the man's face before he turned and led him to the bathroom. The raven slowly stripped the blond, fingers caressing and tongue laving pale flesh as it was exposed. Draco trembled and shivered with each fleeting touch, whimpering softly as Harry worshipped his body with lips, teeth, and tongue. He arched his back as the brunet gently nibbled on pert nipples, turning them an angry red from his tender abuse, then moaned deeply as a warm tongue licked a wide stripe down his stomach, stopping just shy of the Slytherin's pelvis, flicking the navel as it passed. Harry pulled back slightly and breathed on the head of Draco's erection, making the blond growl and thrust, begging for more contact. A tongue flicked across the head, licking the pre-come from the slit, before lips engulfed the velvety flesh to the root. Harry opened his throat and swallowed the Slytherin whole, moaning at the delicious feel of the hardness in his mouth.

Draco thrust and came as Harry swallowed around him, gasping the raven's name, fingers clenched tightly in ebony curls. Harry drank down every drop Draco had to offer, suckling and licking until the blond moaned from the over stimulation of sensitive flesh. Harry finally released his treat and stood, his own erection throbbing madly in his trousers, and stepped to the shower, turning on the spray and adjusting the temperature. He startled as he felt pale hands ghosting across his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside the parted halves to play with sensitive nipples, nails scraping across hard flesh and making goosebumps erupt. Fingers skated down a taut abdomen, stopping at the fastening of Harry's trousers, hesitating for only a moment before they made quick work of undoing the fastenings and sliding the fabric down the raven's legs, taking underpants with them. Kneeling behind him, Draco leaned forward and buried his nose between Harry's ass cheeks, inhaling the dark, musky odor of the man, before his fingers parted the pert globes and a tongue speared into the crack, flicking across the tight rosette and making Harry give a gasping scream. He nearly fell headlong into the shower stall, catching himself on the shower doorframe just in the nick of time and moaning as Draco continued to tease his hole. A pale hand snuck around, gripping Harry's hard flesh and stroking slowly, building on an already painful arousal until the raven was whimpering for release.

Draco's hand dropped to Harry's ball sac, gripping it and tugging gently to prevent the impending explosion. He stood and stepped around the trembling man, tugging him into the shower stall. He soaped up Harry's body, his hands sliding sensuously over trembling flesh, fingers dipping into the crack of Harry's ass and hands fondling cock and balls. Draco's arousal began to rise again, his cock slowly hardening as he continued to tempt and tease the Gryffindor. He kept Harry hard the entire time they showered, before they stepped from the stall. Draco toweled the raven dry, then himself, and led the boy to the bedroom, pushing him gently down on the bed and crawling over him. He silently summoned lube, slicking up fingers and preparing Harry for penetration. The raven was so far gone that all he could do was mumble and murmur incoherently as the blond mercilessly abused his prostate, before withdrawing fingers and slicking up his now throbbing member. He perched at Harry's entrance for a moment, looking deeply into darkened viridian eyes and seeing the all-encompassing love hiding there, before he thrust in to the hilt. He hesitated for only a moment, trying to regain control, before he set up a steady rhythm that quickly drove Harry over the edge. Screaming loudly, he came in buckets, his channel squeezing harshly on Draco's cock and making the blond moan brokenly as he came for the second time. He collapsed on the raven's sweaty body, smiling softly as he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close.

 _I see things far ahead, maybe light_

 _Maybe beautiful children_

 _I don't have words I'm thinking of_

 _But it's way beyond what they call love_

"Harry," the blond said some time later. He had pulled out and moved to the side, pulling the Gryffindor into his arms, where they snuggled and drifted in and out of sleep.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I am truly sorry that I came between you and your friends." Harry raised himself up on an elbow, looking down into the guilt-ridden face of his love.

"Don't be. If they were really my friends, they would be happy for me. I've finally found something just for me. Someone who had never believed the hype. Someone who accepted who I really am. I'm overjoyed that you love me, Draco. Their friendship means nothing next to you."

* * *

"You did what?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"We told Harry that he couldn't possibly be in love with that slimy ferret," Ron said again, anger in his face. Ginny shook her head angrily, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"He…he threw us out," the know-it-all said sadly. "Chose him over us."

"Good," the redheaded girl snapped. Eyes widened in shock at her venom, and a throat clearing behind them startled them. Ron and Hermione spun and looked into furious amber eyes.

"I agree with Ginny," Neville said quietly, "and I agree with Harry. He deserves this. Draco loves him. Adores him. Gives Harry exactly what he's wanted and needed, and never got from anyone else."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned, incensed. "And what is that? Death Eater tips? How to be a right bastard to one and all?" Neville sighed harshly, staring at Hermione like he'd never really seen her before.

"No. Draco gives Harry the love and attention he never got from anyone else. Draco is not who you think he is. He's a kind, sweet, generous person, to those he cares for. You'd be damn lucky to count him as a friend." Ron snorted inelegantly, disbelief in his azure eyes. Ginny glared fiercely at her brain-dead brother.

"So," she said sweetly, the fury making her voice vibrate, "do you think Neville and I are under a spell or potion? Because we both count Draco as a good friend. He's been wonderful to us, and we plan on naming him Godfather to our children." Ron gaped unbecomingly at his sister.

"After everything he's done to you? To us? It's his fault Bill was marked by that mangy werewolf. It's his fault that the Death Eaters were able to storm the school and damage the wards. It's his fault that Dumbledore died."

"No," Ginny barked. "It was Voldemort's fault that everything happened. Draco was a victim, the same as everyone else. His family was under the threat of death if he didn't do what was expected. Draco gave us pensieve memories of that time, to atone for his misdeeds. We saw everything he was put through; everything his family was put through. I would show you them, but I don't think you deserve the chance to belittle or humiliate him. He was far braver at sixteen than you have ever been, Ron. I am ashamed of you, and until you come to your senses and put aside petty, childish rivalries, you are not welcome here, either." Suddenly, Hermione and Ron found themselves outside Neville's manor, the wards keeping them out.

"The whole world's gone mad," Ron groused. "I can't believe that my own sister defended that piece of Death Eater scum." A throat cleared behind them, making them jump. They spun, eyes wide with shock as they saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, standing behind them. Lucius looked relaxed and calm, and more human than he'd ever appeared before. Narcissa had a glow about her that spoke of deep relief and contentment.

"My son was never a Death Eater by choice," the man said softly. His voice held a slight rasp, evidence of his time spent in Azkaban before he was liberated. "Mr. Potter spoke on behalf of him and my wife at their trials, sparing them the hell I had to suffer for my crimes. He understood the duress Draco suffered; and he was grateful to my wife for saving his life in the Forbidden Forest. We are not now who we were before everything went pear-shaped. I am overjoyed that my son has found love with Mr. Potter. Draco doesn't deserve the man's love, but he has it, and no one will interfere with that." The threat was implied, and both Ron and Hermione paled under the force of it. Neville made it to the Manor gates, opening them and permitting the Malfoys entrance to his house.

The couple outside the grounds was ignored as Lucius and Narcissa chattered happily with the beaming Gryffindor, Lucius placing a hand at the small of the other man's back as they meandered back up the path to the house. Narcissa turned back once, looking at Weasley and Granger with great pity before the Manor swallowed them.

"What have we done?" Hermione whispered brokenly. Ron looked at her, shock on his face. "We've, once again, turned our backs on Harry, when we should have supported him in this. Did you see how happy he looked with Malfoy? And the ferret…er, Malfoy was positively glowing. I think we've lost him for good this time."

 _If anyone should ask_

 _Say we're mated_

 _For as long as this life lasts_

 _We are mated_

 _Why else would you be here right now_

 _And you know we'll still be here tomorrow_

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _'Cause we're mated_

 _In a very special part_

 _We are mated_

 _Why else would I be here right now_

 _And you know I'll still be here tomorrow_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song is _You're the Inspiration_ by Chicago, from the album  Chicago 17. Written by Peter Cetera and David Foster; released 1984 on Full Moon/Warner Bros. Records. Produced by David Foster. I make no profit from the story.

* * *

 **You're the Inspiration**

"Malfoy!" The strident voice made him hunch his shoulders as he walked through the Ministry. A year ago, Granger and the Weasel had tried to convince Harry that Draco wasn't worth his time or love. Secretly, Draco had to agree, but was selfish enough to want to hang on to that love for as long as he was able. So Harry had severed all ties with them, to protect Draco and their love. And now, the know-it-all was calling him. He stopped in the corridor, sighing heavily and praying to Merlin that everyone would mind their own bloody business. He heard footsteps stop behind him, and, bracing himself, he turned to face the witch.

Her brown eyes were filled with determination as they looked at the blond, and Draco could see the pain simmering deep within them. His sculpted eyebrows rose fractionally, and he waited patiently for the woman to speak. It was several moments, and he had to bite back his amusement as he watched her struggle.

"Mal-Malfoy," she said hesitantly, her voice soft and gentle. He nodded to her, surprised. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine, Granger. Why do you ask?"

"I…I miss him so much," she whispered brokenly, her eyes filling with tears. Draco would have liked to have said that Harry didn't miss her, but he would've been lying, and he didn't want to betray Harry that way.

"He misses you, as well," the blond answered grudgingly. "What you and Weasel did has hurt him very deeply, and what hurts him, hurts me. What is it you want?" Draco's voice was understandably cold, and Hermione nodded, unsurprised.

"I…I want to see Harry. To apologize. I want to be Harry's friend again, and I want to start by apologizing to you. We had no right to try and interfere with your relationship with Harry. He's so happy with you, and we should have trusted that he knows you better than we. He's a better person than either Ron or I could ever hope to be, and we're idiots for letting that slip away. I don't know about Ron, but I want to put our past behind us and start fresh with you." She surprised the blond by sticking out her hand. "Hi. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley. I'm very pleased to meet you." Smiling slightly, he took her hand, shaking it solemnly before chuckling.

"Happy to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Granger-Weasley."

"Please call me Hermione," she answered, smiling herself.

"Very well. You may call me Draco." They were silent for a moment, contemplating their next step. Finally, Draco shifted, eyeing the brunette speculatively. "I would like to invite you and your husband to dinner tonight," he finally said. "I have a special evening planned for Harry, and I would like for you and your husband to join us."

"We would be delighted," she answered, joy in her voice.

"Just make sure Weasel behaves himself," Draco warned, his silver eyes flashing. "I will not have Harry hurt any more by you or your husband."

* * *

 _You know our love was meant to be_

 _The kind of love to last forever._

 _And I want you here with me_

 _From tonight until the end of time._

Draco added the finishing touches on the flat, smiling as he took in the ambiance. Candles flickered in strategic corners of the living room, and the scents of bouquets of flowers circulated gently through the air. Harry was already at the restaurant, waiting for Draco. The blond had very nearly pushed the Gryffindor out the door, promising to meet with him in a half-hour's time. He turned toward the kitchen, ensuring that the dessert was under preservation charms, just waiting for consumption. One last tour of the bedroom, and Draco grinned widely, excitement coiling through his stomach as he thought of the hours to come. He left the flat, activating the wards before apparating to the restaurant. He sauntered casually through the door, his silver eyes lighting up as they spied the raven, sitting at the secluded booth Draco had reserved weeks ago. The blond strode toward the brunet, and smiled softly at the love glimmering in emerald eyes as they fell upon him. He slid into the seat opposite Harry, and chuckled at the frown.

"Why are you sitting over there, Draco?"

"We have some guests joining us in a few moments."

"Who's coming?" The blond smiled a secretive smile, taking Harry's hand and stroking his thumb across the other's knuckles. Harry huffed his irritation, but relaxed into the soft caress, shivering. Ron and Hermione walked into the restaurant moments later, pausing a short distance away to watch the couple, who looked so very in love.

 _You should know_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Always on my mind_

 _In my heart_

 _In my soul, baby_

Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He placed it on the table beside their linked hands, watching with amusement as Harry's emerald eyes widened, locking onto silver with astonishment. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, holding in the excited exclamation, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment between the men. Ron's blue eyes widened in shocked surprise, and his arm went around his wife's waist, pulling her close and basking in the love coming from the couple. It's real, the redhead thought wonderingly. Malfoy really loves Harry.

"What's…what's this?" Harry asked querulously, the hand in Draco's trembling violently. The blond's smile widened, and he flipped open the box, revealing a stunning square-cut diamond engagement ring. There were small emeralds and sapphires surrounding the center stone, and the band was a gleaming gold. Harry gasped his astonishment as Draco gently lifted the hand within his own, removing the ring and sliding it onto the raven's ring finger.

"I wanted this day to be a special one for you, Harry," the blond murmured, looking deeply into the Gryffindor's emerald eyes.

 _You're the meaning in my life_

 _You're the inspiration._

 _You bring feeling to my life_

 _You're the inspiration._

 _Wanna have you near me_

 _I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

 _No one needs you more than I need you_

"Do you remember? You brought me to this very place the day Ginny moved out. You made me feel valued; like I could conquer the world. Since that day, you've done everything in your power to make me feel cherished and loved. You've given up friends, status, and your place in the Wizarding World. For me. So I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me." Draco turned toward the watching couple, nodding his head, and chuckled as Harry's emerald eyes widened further at the pair's approach. They stood by the table, shame clear on their faces, and waited nervously for the raven to speak.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you two doing here?" Everyone at the table could hear the tremor in Harry's voice, and the pain buried deep. Draco squeezed the brunet's hand comfortingly, reassuring him with his presence.

"We…we came to apologize," Ron said softly, looking at Harry. "We've missed you, mate. We had no right to try and interfere with your relationship with Draco." Raven eyebrows rose in shock at the ease with which Ron used Draco's given name. The blond smirked at the gobsmacked expression. "We want to be included in your life again, if you'll have us." Harry nodded, smiling, and the married couple sat, Hermione exclaiming excitedly over Harry's engagement ring. Ron tentatively struck up a conversation with Draco, and the evening passed pleasantly as old wounds were healed, and hurts assuaged.

* * *

 _And I know_

 _Yes I know that it's plain to see:_

 _We're so in love when we're together._

 _Now I know that I need you here with me_

 _From tonight until the end of time._

Draco and Harry sat under the stars, looking at the night sky as the blond pointed out constellations. The brunet listened with rapt fascination, his fingers twisting the engagement ring on his finger restlessly.

"Where's your star, Draco?" he finally asked, his emerald eyes gleaming with love. Blushing, the blond pointed at a far corner of the sky, toward a brightly glowing light.

"There," he said softly.

"When…when did you talk to Ron and Hermione?"

"Hermione approached me at the Ministry this morning," Draco answered quietly. "She seemed really sincere in her apologies, and I knew how much you missed them. How much their betrayal hurt you. I wanted to stop the hurt. So I figured to give them a chance."

"Thank you," the raven whispered gratefully. "Is it any wonder why I love you so much?"

* * *

They arrived back at the flat, Harry still deep within his bubble of happiness. The silly, sappy smile never left his face, and he gasped in wondrous surprise as he stepped into the flat, romantically lit by the many hidden candles. His glowing emeralds turned to the blond beside him, and he impulsively pulled Draco into a tight hug, trembling. Inhaling, he took in the fragrances of the many bouquets scattered about the room, and he squeezed the blond tighter. Draco chuckled, holding on to the boy in his arms and ghosting his lips along Harry's honeyed skin.

"I love you so much," the Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear. "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Harry pulled back and looked deeply into silver eyes.

"I do know, Draco," he said softly. "You show me every single day." The blond released him, gently taking his hand and tugging him toward the bedroom. Harry gasped again as he saw the room. Silks draped over every surface, the colors vibrant hues of green and scarlet and lavender. The bed was in the center, draped in black satin, covered with pillows and cushions. Rose petals were strewn across the covers, and Harry blushed at the sweetly romantic gesture. Draco snapped his fingers, and soft music filtered through the room. He turned to the raven, taking him in his arms and moving to the music. Harry laughed softly as he stumbled once or twice, melting into Draco's arms as the blond slowly spun him around the room.

As they danced, Draco leisurely stripped the clothing from Harry's body, fingers teasing shivering flesh until the raven was gloriously nude and pressed tightly against the Slytherin's clothed body. Draco danced Harry to the bed, gently laying him down before covering the nude Gryffindor with his own clad form. The friction of the fine silk suit against Harry's quivering flesh made the raven tremble and moan with arousal, and Draco chuckled softly, bending to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I want to worship you," he hissed hotly. "I want to paint your skin with my tongue. I want to make you shiver as I make love to you. I want to make you scream my name as I become your god." Lifting slightly, Draco summoned the dessert from the kitchen, guiding it gently to the bedside table. Harry's eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the bowl, and the blond chuckled wickedly. Rising up, he stood by the bed and slowly stripped the clothing from his body, watching as emerald eyes darkened further. Harry licked his lips in anticipation of the taste of the pale flesh being revealed to his feasting eyes, and Draco couldn't help the flush of arousal as those emeralds seared his skin hotly. He reached over to the bowl on the table, retrieving a paintbrush covered with rich, dark chocolate. Grinning wickedly, he painted a stripe up the underside of Harry's hard cock, shivering at the heated moan that escaped the rosy lips. Bending down, he licked at the stripe of chocolate, making the raven squirm and mewl wantonly.

Draco spent a bit of time painting his fiancé's skin with the chocolate and licking it off, driving the man wild, until Harry was a quivering, shivering mass on the bed. Finally, his own arousal throbbing painfully, he began to gently prepare the raven, his lubricated fingers sliding easily within his boyfriend's body. A gentle brush against the prostate had Harry bellowing, his emerald eyes wide and dark with desire. He looked at the blond, the need apparent in his gaze, and reached for him, begging with every fiber of his being. Draco slicked up his cock, and slowly breached Harry's puckered entrance, huffing out a sigh of satisfaction as he felt the heat throbbing around his hardened member. He stopped when he was fully seated, staring into emeralds glazed with love and lust, and smiled softly.

 _You should know_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Always on my mind_

 _In my heart_

 _In my soul_

Harry wound his arms around the lithe Slytherin, holding him tightly while his senses overloaded. Chuckling, Draco pulled out and thrust back in, making the raven arch. Setting a leisurely rhythm, Draco pulled Harry to the edge, brushing against the raven's hot core sporadically and keeping him wanting for hours before finally banging into the bundle of nerves relentlessly, driving Harry over the edge with a hoarse cry. Draco shot his seed into his fiancé's body, his own body tightening with the overwhelming pleasure pummeling through it. Panting, his thrusts slowing, he drooped on top of Harry, his face buried in the other's neck as he slowly came back to himself. They lay like that for a time, trembles shivering through them as they came down from their orgasmic high, Harry's fingers drawing random patterns in the sweat soaking Draco's back and making the blond's flesh pebble with goose bumps.

"When are you going to marry me, Harry?" Draco finally rasped, his throat dry. Harry summoned water for the blond, who smiled gratefully and drank half of it before handing it to the raven, who finished the rest. Emerald eyes gleamed with happiness as they looked into soft silver.

"New Year's eve," Harry answered softly. "I'd like our wedding to occur on the cusp of the new year."

"Brilliant," Draco beamed at the raven. "A fabulous way to begin the new year."

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was full of excitement, and Neville's honey eyes gleamed at the raven.

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"We heard about the wedding. Congratulations!" Her excited squeal had Harry grinning from ear to ear, and Neville grabbed Harry's hand, pumping it enthusiastically as he added his own well-wishes. "Ron was here," she continued hesitantly. "Says you've asked him to be best man. Are you sure you want to do that?" She remembered that conversation she and her brother had had several months ago.

 _"How can you accept him so easily, Ginny?" Ron asked incredulously. "He was a right bastard to all of us at school. Remember?" Ginny shook her head sadly._

 _"Ron, Draco has more than made up for that. He's a wonderful friend and Harry loves him deeply. I just wish you could put aside your jealousy long enough to see that Harry's happy. For once in his life, he's truly happy."_

 _"Never," the redhead spat, face twisted with hatred and disgust. "I will never forgive that prat for all he'd done to Mione and me. He has the rest of you blinded to his true motives. Mark my words. He will crush Harry." With that pronouncement, the fuming redhead stormed from the restaurant, leaving Ginny gaping at his furious departure._

"I'm sure," the raven said softly, bringing the girl back to the present. "He and Draco have been meeting regularly, talking over wedding plans, and they've really gotten to know each other. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Are…are you sure you want to do this, mate?" Ron asked hesitantly. He, Hermione, and Draco were sitting in the couple's drawing room, around a pensieve glimmering with silvery memory. Draco nodded determinedly, looking into wary azure eyes.

"I'm sure. In order for you two to understand me better, you need to see these memories. Some of the things in there are memories not even Harry has seen. As the both of you are his best friends, and since we've come to an understanding, I feel it necessary to allow you to see me." Nodding in determination, Hermione and Ron touched the silvery memory, and Draco sat back and waited.

An hour later, both Weasleys emerged from the pensieve, pale and shaken. They had seen everything the blond had been put through during the Dark Lord's stay at his house, and were shocked at the lengths to which he had to go to protect his family. More shocking, however, were the memories he'd allowed of his childhood, and the pervasive feeling of not being good enough to please his father. The overwhelming pressure to be perfect permeated every childhood memory they watched, and they looked at the blond with new eyes. Draco blushed at the attention, fidgeting in the silence that fell over the room. Finally, Ron spoke.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything you had to endure during the war," the redhead said softly, compassion in azure eyes. "I finally understand why you had to act the way you did in school. I…we never realized how hard you had it. Until now. Can you forgive us our ignorance?" Throat clogged with emotion, Draco could only nod, his silver eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Now," the redhead continued brusquely, "about the wedding…"

* * *

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your life mate, to honor and cherish, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Emerald eyes gazed deeply into silver as Harry vowed his devotion to the Slytherin.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your life mate, to honor and cherish, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," the blond replied, his voice trembling with emotion.

"The rings, please?" Teddy Lupin, their ring-bearer, held up the satin pillow, on which two gold bands rested. Both were wide and flat, covered with runes of love, fidelity, home, and protection. Harry took the ring and gently grasped Draco's left hand, placing the ring just over the first knuckle of the other's ring finger.

"I pledge my eternal devotion to you, Draco Malfoy," Harry began, his eyes glimmering in the soft light. It was nearing midnight, and they wanted the vows to be set, so the magic of the new year would bless their union. "I've loved you ever since you lied to Voldemort to protect me. I saw the pain, the fear, and the incredible bravery you showed in that one defiant act. I knew I was lost. You were so beautiful in your vulnerability, and I knew I had to save you. To make you mine. After the war, I watched as the stress and fear bled from your shoulders. You became the man I knew you could be, and I wanted you even more. When you came to my flat with Neville, and I saw your eyes, I realized that I could never let you go. That no one else would ever make me feel the way you do. I love you with all that I am." He slid the ring on Draco's finger, surprised when the ring flashed gold for a moment. Draco took the companion ring and held it to Harry's finger.

"I've loved you since I was eleven," he said quietly, smiling at the look of shock in emerald eyes. "At first, it was hero-worship. When I met you, however, that changed. You were fallible and imperfect, and I discovered how absolutely perfect you were for me. My father had raised me to a standard of perfection based on your legend. When I saw that you were nothing like the legend, I was lost. Even the heroic things you did in school couldn't tarnish that imperfection. I saw that you were just a kid, like me. I mourned that we'd never have anything but an adversarial relationship, even as I grew to love you more and more. When you saved my life, your bitterest rival, I knew I had to have you. I will always be grateful to Ginny and Neville for bringing us together; for seeing what we really meant to each other. I thank your friends for welcoming me into their lives; for accepting me and believing in my love for you. You are my heart, my soul." Draco slid the ring on Harry's finger, his silver eyes gleaming with tears, and smiled as he saw the same wealth of emotion in the emeralds across from him. The golden glow blinded them momentarily as the magic sealed their bond, before the fireworks heralding the new year went off.

The officiate raised his arms, beaming at the assembly. "I give you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Malfoy." Raucous cheers and clapping greeted these words as the two men turned and faced the wizards and witches invited to witness their union. Taking his hand, Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I love you."

 _When you love somebody_

 _Til the end of time_

 _When you love somebody_

 _Always on my mind_

 _No one needs you more than I._

 _When you love somebody_

 _Til the end of time_

 _When you love somebody_

 _Always on my mind_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: From the album Holiday Man, by The Flys, copyright 1998, released by Trauma Records, written by Adam Paskowitz, produced by Chris Goss. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 **Girls Are the Cruelest**

"May I have your attention, please," Headmistress McGonagall said into the rowdy Great Hall. It had been one year since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and everyone was happy and carefree. The funerals, after the Battle of Hogwarts, had been too numerous to mention, but Harry Potter attended every single one, thanking the families of the deceased for their support, and giving them kind words of encouragement. The students had returned the following year, after the repairs to the school, to continue their educations. It was a bit of a tight fit at first, with the returning seventh years as well as the doubled up first years, but everyone managed. "I would like to announce that, this year, in celebration for our freedom and peace, we shall hold a Yule Ball here at Hogwarts." Cheers resounded through the room, and excitement was thick in the air. "It will be open to all years, with the curfew for the first through third years extended to eleven o'clock. The fourth through eighth years will be allowed to stay until two a.m. We will have live music from several new wizarding bands that have come up over the last year, and there will be a contest to crown Mr. and Miss Hogwarts. Be on your best behavior, and enjoy yourselves."

"Merlin," Ginny gasped, brown eyes lit up with excitement. "I wonder who Harry will ask to the Ball?" Ron smiled indulgently at his little sister, sure that she would be a shoo-in for his best mate's date. He looked up and down Gryffindor table, frowning, noticing for the first time since he'd sat down that his friend was missing.

"Hey, 'Mione, do you know where Harry is?" The know-it-all pulled her nose out of her book long enough to glance around.

"Nope," she replied, burying her face back into her book.

"Nev? Do you know?" the redhead asked the Longbottom heir. Neville had gotten a growth spurt during their traumatic sixth year, and he was nearly as tall as Ron. He'd lost his baby fat, and had blossomed into a handsome, sturdy young lord, who was no longer shy or stuttering. Killing Nagini had strengthened his backbone; Harry had told him that, without Neville's invaluable assistance, he wouldn't have been able to end Voldemort. The formerly clumsy Gryffindor had gained a massive confidence boost with those words, and had become Harry's closest confidant.

"I think he's in the library, trying to get some peace. Everyone's been up his arse more than usual lately."

"Thanks, Nev," Ginny said with a bright smile. "I'll just go there after lunch and talk to him."

* * *

He was sitting behind the stacks, eyes closed, when he heard the voices. He'd passed Luna Lovegood when he'd come into the library and winked at her with a wide smile on his face, smirking as she blushed and smiled shyly back. The Ravenclaw was sitting at a table near the bookcases that were hiding him, and he had a perfect vantage point to observe everything without being discovered. He opened his eyes, listening to the girls and frowning.

"Well, if it isn't loony Luna Lovegood," Cho said nastily, smirking at the little blonde. "Hiding? You know we'll _always_ find you." The strident note in the girl's voice irritated Harry, but it was the implied threat that had him tensing.

"Look at that," Ginny chimed in, her voice vicious. "She's been playing the 'name game' on her parchment. 'Mrs. Luna Potter', 'Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter', 'Harry and Luna Potter', 'Lord and Lady Potter'. Please," the redhead scoffed, smirking victoriously at the blonde, "the only one to be Mrs. Potter is _me_. I've been destined to be the next Lady Potter since I was small, and no little _slut_ is going to take that away from me." The hostile words from the girls surrounding Luna's table continued unabated, and Harry closed his eyes in pain, realizing for the first time that any fond feelings he had for the redhead had gone up in smoke at those words. _She only wanted me for my name and prestige, and what it could get her. Never mind that, generally, I'm persona non grata in the wizarding world._ With a loud scrape of his chair, the raven stood up and stalked around the end of the bookshelves, glaring at the girls around the blonde Ravenclaw's desk for a moment before leaving the library. _So, Luna really likes me,_ he mused to himself as he stalked to the tower. _She's been ridiculously brave ever since she's met me. Never acted like a simpering, helpless princess around me. I'll have to find some time to talk to her.  
_

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny's voice startled the raven out of his thoughts. He was seated in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room, his thoughts circling around a certain little Ravenclaw when the redhead approached him. He looked up at her, masking the irritation and disgust quickly and presenting a blank mask to the girl. Her brown eyes narrowed at the closed off expression, but she smiled coquettishly and continued. "Headmistress McGonagall has announced a Yule Ball for this year, to celebrate our freedom. It's open to all students, and I was wondering if…well…if you wanted to go with me."

"A Yule Ball?" the raven questioned quietly. _This is_ _ **perfect**_ _. I'll send Luna an owl, asking if she would like to attend with me._ "Let me think about it. I'll let you know."

"What do you mean, 'think about it'? What's there to _think_ about? You're not going with anyone but _me_ , Harry. I _forbid_ it."

Emerald eyes narrowed on the presumptuous chit, the raven nearly snarled. "First of all, you have no right to demand _anything_ of me. Secondly, you are not my mother, nor are you my _wife_. You cannot forbid me _anything_. I'm not even sure I _want_ to attend, and since attendance isn't _mandatory_ , I want time to consider the idea."

"O-okay, Harry," Ginny quickly backed down, worried about pushing him away before he'd said yes. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. I'll…I'll just let you think about it." She turned and quickly scurried away, intent on owling her mother for money for a new gown. _If I can show Harry how beautiful I am, he'll be sure to take me to the Yule Ball, and from there I become Lady Potter.  
_

* * *

The owl sailed in through the window four days before the Yule Ball. Harry had dithered around for a bit, trying to form the perfect invitation; he didn't want to seem pushy or desperate, and he wanted Luna to see that he honestly wanted to be with her. She undid the scroll and opened it, blue eyes glittering with a quiet joy at what was within.

 _Fair Lady Luna,_

 _I, Harry James Potter, would like to request the honor and privilege of escorting you to the Yule Ball on December 24. I apologize for the lateness of my request; I had despaired of finding the perfect robes and the perfect corsage, which is a spray of ice-blue lilies surrounding one perfect rose. I will be there to pick you up promptly at 7:30, if you would like to go with me._

Luna smiled at the sentiment, and, turning the parchment over, wrote a simple one word reply before attaching it to the owl and sending it back out. _Yes_.

* * *

 _This day_

 _Is a special day_

 _You're beautiful_

 _And this day_

 _A special place_

 _Your diary's locked_

 _And this face_

 _The freshest face_

 _In the world_

Luna sat at the desk in her room in Ravenclaw, writing in her diary. Her dress was hung on the wardrobe door, and it was simply _stunning_. Harry, in his generosity, had sent her more than enough galleons to purchase the perfect outfit, and she had express owl ordered it from one of the _Twillfit and Tattings_ catalogues.

 _December 25,1999_

 _Hey mum._

 _I miss you terribly, especially at this time. It's happened. Do you remember me telling you about this boy I met on the train in fourth year? His name is Harry Potter, and he's asked me to the Yule Ball. I wish you were here to help me with this. I want you to meet him. He's handsome, and kind, and sweet, and understands me as no one else does. He doesn't make fun of me because of my interest in crumple-horned snorkacks, or blibbering humdingers, or nargles, or wrackspurts, or aquivarius maggots, or heliopaths. He treats me like I'm special, and not the kind of special that needs to be locked away. His smile, it lights up the room. I know he's the one, mum, just like you knew that dad was the one. I love him. I hope you approve._

Finished, she stood and went into the bathroom to take a shower, making sure to use the lilac-scented body wash and shampoo, knowing that the lilacs reacted well with her body chemistry. Unlike most girls, Luna understood about how scents reacted with your own body to create fragrances unique to you. Other girls just thought all they had to do was pile on an odor, and it would attract anyone. They were wrong. The subtle fragrances that she wore created a unique scent signature that was hers alone.

Once finished, she dried herself and stood before the mirror, staring at her face and hair. "Harry doesn't like girls that wear a lot of makeup," she murmured to herself. "I've seen the way he looks at Ginny and Cho when they're all painted up, and he gets this wrinkle of disgust on his face. I've even heard him make sniggering comments to Dean Thomas about how the girls like to 'tart themselves up' around him. So, a little lip gloss, and a hint of blush. Some light mascara, and…There. Now…" She waved her wand around her head in a complicated series of circles and watched with satisfaction as her hair rose and began to weave itself into a simple crown of braids. She lifted the butterfly combs she had purchased to match her dress, sliding them into her hair at just the right spots. Nodding in satisfaction, she left the bathroom and slipped on panties and a strapless bra. Pulling her gown carefully from the hanger, she stepped into the skirt and pulled it up, cinching it around her waist. She then tugged on the separate halter top and zipped the back, fidgeting with the floor-length skirt until it lay perfectly before slipping into white 'sasha' pumps with a floral motif. One last spritz of her floral fragrance and she was ready to go. She picked up the white patent leather clutch and stepped from her room, descending the stairs to the gasps and stares of everyone in the common room. Cho Chang's eyes narrowed angrily as she took in the lovely sight of 'looney' Luna Lovegood. Just then, a first year approached the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Um, H-Harry P-P-Potter is w-waiting for you."

* * *

 _This day_

 _Is a special day_

 _Your high school prom_

 _And this time_

 _You won the game_

 _You weren't even trying hard_

"Merlin, Luna," Harry whispered reverently as she came out into the hallway. "You're beautiful." She wore a white satin halter crop top with pearl beaded details, and a floor-length ivory skirt with lace detailing. The lace overskirt was decorated with a variety of embroidered roses and daffodils, their stems rising into the waistband of the overskirt. The dress was just so _Luna_ , and it left the raven breathless. He fumbled for a moment trying to pin her corsage into place, working not to actually pin her skin with the corsage. Finally, he got it into place, and he held his arm out to her. She wrapped her arm around his, and he hugged it to him as he carefully escorted her down the stairs.

"You look so handsome, Harry," she said as they descended into the entryway. "That shade of green suits you so perfectly." Harry had bought deep forest green dress robes, the color so deep that they almost looked black. Beneath the robes, he wore a white satin button up shirt and black dress slacks. He had patent leather loafers on his feet, and his glasses had been updated. He now wore very thin gold wire framed glasses, which accentuated his eyes to perfection.

"Thank you, Luna," the raven answered, blushing. They entered the Great Hall to stunned silence. Ginny, who had bought a sinfully tight red satin gown, glared harshly at the girl on Harry's arm. She watched as they walked up to their table, and he pulled out the chair for her. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the ambiance of the event, until Harry excused himself to speak with some of his friends. As soon as he left, Ginny, Cho, Romilda, Hannah, and Lavender stalked up to Luna.

"What do you think you're doing, you _bitch_?" Ginny snarled into the blonde's face. Blue eyes just looked blandly back at the redhead. "You do realize that he's only brought you here to make me jealous. He invited you because he felt _sorry_ for you. After all, with that limp and nasty dirty blonde hair, and those froglike eyes, it's a wonder that the wizarding world doesn't ask you to put a _bag_ over your face."

"You don't even have a decent _figure_ ," Lavender chimed in viciously. "Harry appreciates a _woman_ ; someone who has the _curves_. _You_ look like a prepubescent _boy_ who's trying to play dress-up with mummy's clothes."

"And that _skin_ ," Romilda threw her two knuts in. "You're so pale, you're almost _corpse_ like. I'll bet you're ice cold to the touch, and just as frigid in bed as out of it." A throat clearing behind the girls made them jump, and they all turned to see barely restrained violence in emerald eyes. Behind him stood Ron, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Blaise and Theo. They all wore various expressions of shock, horror, or revulsion, and the girls gulped, faces flushing with embarrassment at having been caught.

"I'll _thank_ you to leave my date and I _alone_ ," the raven growled. "Unlike _some_ people, I genuinely _like_ my date. Now, go away before I make you regret coming over here."

"But Harry," Ginny whined, batting her eyelashes at him, "we belong together. We're meant to be."

"The only thing we're meant to be," Harry replied icily, "is strangers. I don't really know you, and you sure as hell don't know _me_. So, I'll tell you once again. Go. Away." He turned to Luna, holding his hand out and completely dismissing the pack of females. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she answered, placing her small hand in his. He led her carefully to the dance floor and pulled him into her arms. She snuggled into him, her head under his chin. He inhaled her intoxicating fragrance as he swept her around the dance floor. They stayed out there until well after 2 a. m., making the first of many lifetime memories.

 _And oh_

 _Don't dignify their hatred_

 _With any kind of response at all_

 _And oh_

 _Don't dignify their jealously_

 _'cause you've got it all_

 _Girls are the cruelest of them all_

 _The cruelest of them all_

 _Girls are the cruelest of them all_

 _The cruelest them all_

 _Girls are the cruelest of them all_

 _(you're beautiful)  
_

* * *

The dress Luna is wearing can be found here:  shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1449554. The shoes can be found here:  women/shoes/pumps-high-heels?pageSize=48&startIndex=96. They're on page three, fourth row down, third shoe in the row.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: From the album _Hello I Must Be Going_ , music and lyrics by Phil Collins, copyright 1982. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 **I DON'T CARE ANYMORE**

 _ **Some men just want to watch the world burn.**_

 _Alfred Pennyworth,_ _The Dark Knight_

 _Well, you can tell ev'ryone I'm a down disgrace_

 _Drag my name all over the place_

 _I don't care anymore_

 _You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in_

 _You won't catch me cryin' 'cause I just can't win_

 _I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore._

 _ **BOY WHO LIVED TO BE GAY!**_ screamed one headline. _**OUR SAVIOR INVOLVED IN HAREM WITH DEATH EATERS!**_ screamed another. Yet another speculated on the fertility of Harry Potter, as if being gay automatically meant he was sterile. Snorting derisively, Harry tossed the copies of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table in the Great Hall. He was seated next to Draco, his boyfriend of two years, at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore had tried to get the raven to take his meals with his House, but he'd put his foot down, telling the old man in no uncertain terms that, since he was to be the 'weapon of the wizarding world', he should damn well be able to sit wherever he pleased. A quiet snort from the Potions Master was all that was heard within the silent office, before the headmaster bowed to a will far stronger than his own.

"Ok there, Potter?" asked Blaise, who sat across from the pair. The Slytherins had grown used to having the Gryffindor at their table, and thought nothing of it. Some, like Pansy Parkinson, had protested vehemently at first, afraid that he'd somehow divine all their secrets involving the Dark Lord, but, since Harry had never asked _anything_ about Voldemort, his agenda, or the Death Eaters, they all relaxed. The sixth year shrugged, an indifferent look on his face.

"Fine as I'll ever be, considering," he answered quietly, eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus hadn't taken his relationship well at _all_. At first, they'd tried to talk him out of it, but when he completely ignored their entreaties, they tried more underhanded methods. First it was compulsion potions, to make him behave like the proper Gryffindor savior. When those failed, they went to Amortentia potions, trying to get him to fall for someone more _suitable_. Dumbledore tried to intervene when the students attempted to use chemical means to keep their Savior pure, assigning detentions and expressing his great disapproval and disappointment, thinking that Hermione Granger would cave under his censure, but nothing stopped the children from using any means they felt necessary to control their Most Prized Possession. He'd finally given it up as a lost cause when he'd found most of Gryffindor tower in the library one afternoon, researching spells to force the raven's hand. Shaking his head sadly, he went back to his office and penned notes to both McGonagall and Snape, warning them of a coming storm in the form of an enraged Harry Potter.

When Potter never approached any of the professors, and continued to see Draco Malfoy, the headmaster had thought that the lions had thought better of their attempts, and started to relax. His relief was short-lived, however, as the next week's _Daily Prophet_ would prove. Closing his eyes in remembrance as he stared at the headlines of the newspapers scattered over the tables in the Great Hall, he shook his head. Apparently, the Gryffindors thought _shaming_ Harry would work, where nothing else did. As each day's paper had come in, and each headline became more and more disgusting, he watched as his hopes for the freedom of the wizarding world died, along with the compassion, mercy, and kindness in hardened emerald eyes. Harry quirked an eyebrow as each and every Gryffindor student met his eyes, smirking smugly at what they though was a job well done.

* * *

 _I don't care what you say_

 _I don't play the same games you play_

"Harry, you must be reasonable," Hermione huffed impatiently. When their smear campaign didn't work to break up their friend and the Death Eater in training, the Gryffindors thought having their best and brightest witch talk some sense into him would be the best way to go for the moment, until they could get their other plans into place. "Don't you realize that being seen with…with… _him_ will completely destroy your reputation? Not only that, but cavorting with known Death Eaters will prevent you from ever being able to get any kind of job in the Ministry. The _Ministry_ , Harry! Just think about the good you can do if you're working in the Ministry! Why, you'll be able to free the house elves, and have everything Dark banned! You'll be able to help to advance the rights of Muggleborns, and…" A snorted laugh stopped her mid-rant, and she stared at her friend, confused. "What's so funny, Harry?"

"You are," he choked out, trying valiantly to stifle his snickers. The girl's face flushed an ugly red, and her kind brown eyes turned incredibly frosty. Before she could start screeching at him, he continued, his own eyes flinty. "What makes you think I'll ever want to work for the Ministry? What makes you think I'll ever want to do _anything_ for the sheeple of this world?"

"But…but you want to be an Auror. You said so yourself!"

"When I was _twelve_ ," the boy scoffed incredulously. "I haven't thought about that since the whole Triwizard Tournament mess. After the hell I went through at the hands of Fudge and his incompetents, as well as Umbitch last year, I have absolutely _no_ desire to do _anything_ for these people. That includes you and your lot, Hermione. You've all been against me since I started dating Draco, thinking that you somehow _own_ me, and I'm sick of it. Go back to the tower and continue to play your little games. Keep in mind, however, that if you do anything to _hurt_ my boyfriend, you will pay." With that threat hanging heavily in the air, Harry turned and stalked away from the girl.

"We'll see about that, Harry Potter," she murmured viciously.

* * *

' _Cause I've been talking to the people that you call your friends_

 _And it seems to me there's a means to an end_

 _They don't care anymore_

 _And as for me I can sit here and bide my time_

 _I've got nothing to lose if I speak my mind_

 _I don't care anymore. I don't care no more._

"She's gone 'round the twist, Harry," Lavender whispered to the raven hidden behind the stacks in the library. It was near curfew, but both Brown and Patil had met him there. "She and her cronies have been plotting all kinds of vicious things for you and Malfoy. At first…at first I thought they were r…right. That you should be with…with…well, a witch." Lavender blushed deeply, eyes on the scarred table. Parvati was looking at Harry, and saw the slight twist of his lips.

"You volunteered yourself for one of the Amortentias, didn't you?" he asked quietly, eyes shuttered. The blush on the girl deepened, giving him the answer. He shook his head with a snort. "And why are you two here, anyway? I would've thought you'd be anxious to 'bring me back into the fold' as it were."

"We're sorry, Harry," Parvati said, shrugging. "We don't rightly understand your attraction to Malfoy, and some of us in Gryffindor are disappointed that we don't have a hope in hell of scoring the Savior for our very own, but Hermione and her buddies are going too far. The things they're planning are going to hurt you or Malfoy, and though we may be many things, cruel isn't one of them. Besides, we've been discovering that, if we don't have anything 'constructive' to contribute to the plans, we're not worth much. I don't like being thought of in those terms; as something to be used to get them what _they_ want."

"Thanks for telling me, girls," Harry replied thoughtfully, and he didn't notice when they left his alcove. Once the girls were completely gone, Draco lifted the invisibility cloak from himself and sat at the table.

"This is getting ridiculous," the Malfoy heir snapped in irritation. "Why can't they just give up and _leave us be_? It's not like you're suddenly going to turn traitor and run to the Dark Lord's side, for Merlin's sake!" Emerald eyes shimmered with amusement as Harry looked fondly at Draco.

"No, it's not," he concurred softly. "They've had me as their own personal property for nearly four years, and still don't really know _me_." The raven looked deeply into silver eyes, his hand diving for his robe pocket. "If it hadn't have been for you helping me after the Triwizard Tournament, I would've just sunk into despair and guilt. Voldemort's resurrection hit me hard, and to top it off, Sirius' fall through the veil at the Ministry last year. You helped me keep it together; offering me sanctuary in your home over your father's protests. Thank Merlin for your mum!" Draco huffed out a laugh, eyes widening as Harry's hand came out of his pocket, holding a small box. "Draco," the raven pried the lid open, revealing a stunning engagement ring, "will you bond with me as soul mate and life mate?" The blond could only nod his head, tears of happiness shimmering in his eyes.

From the stacks, hardened brown eyes watched as Harry slid the ring onto Draco's left ring finger, scowling as the raven raised the hand to his lips and sealed the proposal. _Oh, no you don't, Harry James Potter. You're meant to be our Savior, and no Death Eater scum is going to interfere with that.  
_

* * *

 _I don't care what you say_

 _We never played by the same rules anyway_

 _I won't be there anymore_

 _Get out of my way-let me by_

 _I've got better things to do with my time_

 _I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore._

"Oi, Harry," a loud, Irish voice bellowed down the corridor. Harry winced and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, walking faster to escape the coming confrontation. However, before he got much further down the hall, a group of students stepped into his way. He stopped, looking at Dean Thomas, Colin and Dennis Creavey, Romilda Vane, Alicia Spinnet, Ginny Weasley, Ritchie Coote, Geoffrey Hooper, Demelza Robins, Jack Sloper, and Cormac MacLaggen, who all stood in front of him, blocking his way. Sighing heavily, he glared at them as Seamus jogged up to the crowd. "Why'd you try and escape, Potter?" Finnegan asked angrily, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and turning him around. "I only wanted to talk to you."

"I _don't_ want to talk to _you_ ," the raven snarled, jerking away from Seamus' hold. "I have nothing to say to _any_ of you. You've already made your thoughts and feelings _perfectly_ clear. Now, if you don't mind, I have places to go and people to see."

"But we _do_ mind, Harry," Ginny said, stepping up to the seething brunet. She figured she'd better do the talking, since Harry was supposed to be her beau. "We know that Malfoy did something to you to make you turn away from us; away from _me_. You _know_ we're meant to be together. Can't you see; that Death Eater in training is twisting your mind all up. Trying to make you believe you're in _love_ with him, of all things. I know where your heart _truly_ lies, and if you'll let me, I can help you come back to us; to _me_." Her look turned sly as she continued. "Of course, if you _don't_ come back to us, we'll find a way to _make_ you."

"Threats don't work with me, she-Weasel," the brunet said through his laughter. "Now," he shoved them aside, pushing through the crowd, "I have more important things to do, like getting away from you lot." With that, the brunet stormed off, ignoring the jibes thrown at his back.

"That's all right," Ginny said softly, her eyes gleaming viciously. "We'll just move on to plan B."

* * *

"Draco? _Draco!_ " The scream of anguish echoed through the halls of the dungeons, alerting everyone within the caverns to an emergency. Severus Snape was the first on the scene, his ebon eyes widening in shock at the sight that met his eyes. Harry Potter was knelt on the ground, cradling the blond's head in his lap. Malfoy looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a herd of hippogriffs, but what really broke through the Potions Master's icy façade was the sight of Draco's left hand. It was missing the ring finger, the wound bleeding sluggishly with the unconscious blond's heartbeat. Tears splashed unnoticed onto the pale, bloody face, fingers frantically carding through the flaxen locks. Shaking himself out of his shock, he quickly advanced on the pair, stopping abruptly at the furious hiss as glowing _Avada Kedavra_ eyes met his.

"They will pay for this," the raven growled lowly, his magic pulsing uncontrollably in the hallway. It skittered over Draco's still form, healing every wound, every broken bone, and every bruise until the Malfoy heir was once again pristine. It even regrew his missing finger, a feat that the professor would've thought impossible, were it anyone other than Potter. His eyes continued to glow with incandescent rage for a moment longer, before a smirk suddenly graced his face. Seconds later, a full-throated laugh erupted, and for a moment Severus thought Potter had gone round the bend as he sat on the floor in the hallway, laughing until tears fell from his eyes again. Draco started to stir in the boy's lap, and the laughter instantly stopped, almost as if a switch had been flipped. Anxiously, Harry stared into silver eyes, his hands trembling as he stroked his fingers restlessly through the blond locks.

"H…Harry? Is that you?" Malfoy asked softly, his voice roughened, no doubt, from screaming. When the raven nodded, Draco relaxed, smiling softly at his mate.

"Can you tell me who did this to you, Draco?" Severus asked as he finished approaching the pair. Draco jumped, alarmed, before he calmed as he recognized the voice.

"It was the Gryffindorks, Uncle Sev," the boy answered, shivering at the memories. "They ambushed me down here, silenced me, then took turns hitting me with hexes, jinxes, spells, and some rather nasty curses. It was Granger who took my finger," here he held up his left hand, surprised to see the digit back in place. "She said that I didn't deserve to wear it; that I wasn't worthy to be the mate to their Savior." The blond snorted softly as he dropped his hand back to the floor. "They really don't know you at all, do they, Harry?"

"No," the brunet growled lowly, angry all over again. "They don't. But they _will_."

* * *

 _Well, I don't care now what you say_

 _'Cos ev'ry day I'm feeling fine with myself_

 _And I don't care now what you say_

 _Hey I'll do alright by myself_

 _'Cos I know._

"Hey, Harry, sorry to hear about Malfoy," Ron said condescendingly as he sidled up to the side of the raven. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously for a second before Harry turned toward the redhead with a fake smile plastered to his face. Weasley, not seeing the banked fire in those emerald eyes, blathered on obliviously. "What are you gonna do, huh? I mean, the ferret being a Death Eater and all, it was bound to happen. I guess he just pissed off the wrong person at the wrong time." Harsh, braying laughter erupted around the pair as the rest of the Gryffindors rallied around their 'wounded' leader, bullying him over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. At the head table, Dumbledore's bushy white eyebrows rose alarmingly into his hairline, the twinkle forever gone in his blue eyes as he took in the waves of rage pulsing from what he once thought of as an honorary grandson. He had heard about the attack, but without witnesses there was no way to prove that it was Harry's housemates that had perpetrated the crime. However, Albus wasn't fooled; he knew that Weasley and his cohorts had seriously injured the Malfoy heir. Severus had come to him after the incident in the dungeons and had explained everything. With all that power at his disposal, the headmaster was afraid of how the Tower was pushing their Savior into a corner. It was only a matter of time before they would see the error of their ways, and Albus feared it would be too late by then.

Emerald eyes met silver, Draco winking slyly as he nodded his head. Smirking, Harry turned toward Hermione, rage clouding his vision for a moment as he noticed the engagement ring he'd given to Draco on her finger. Plastering on a pleasant smile, he struck. "Hey, 'Mione, I guess congratulations are in order." The girl blushed charmingly, smiling at their Savior. "I didn't know Ron would pop the question before we graduated, but then, I've been out of the loop for a while."

"Yes you have," she responded with a slightly acidic tone. She winced and yelped quietly as a foot came into contact with her shin, glaring at her 'fiancé' for a moment before turning back to the boy at her side. "That's okay, though. We have you back now, and we're never letting you go again." As she continued to natter on about the happenings in Gryffindor tower that the boy had missed, he sank into his mind, opening the link between him and Riddle that had lain dormant since the Department of Mysteries.

 _Tom, can you hear me?_

 _Potter? Is that you? You_ _ **dare**_ _…?_

 _Hang on. Before you get your panties in a twist, I have a proposition._

 _Now see here. You will not talk to me…wait...what? Proposition? What proposition?_

 _I propose…that I just step out of your way and allow you to do what you wish with the wizarding world._ The shocked silence that met this statement almost had the raven snickering, before he controlled himself, remembering exactly _where_ he was.

 _You'll just…step out of my way._

 _Yep._

 _Just like that._

 _Yep._

 _What kind of trick is this, Potter?_

 _No trick. I've grown…tired of being the Light's poster boy; their shining example of how to die properly. I want a life of my own, and, as it has been proven over the last two years, I won't get that being their 'savior'._

 _Hmmm. I can hear the rage in your voice. Such blackness. Such vindictiveness. Are you sure that you wouldn't like to join me?_

 _Nope. I'd rather sit on the sidelines and watch everything go down. All I ask is some advance notice of the showdown so I can get a good seat._

 _Very well,_ Riddle finally answered, laughter in his voice. _If you change your mind, you know where I'll be._

 _I know.  
_

* * *

 _'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard_

 _And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards._

 _I don't care anymore._

 _And I really ain't bothered what you think of me_

 _'Cos all I want of you is just a let me be._

 _I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more_

"Harry my boy, come on in," the headmaster beckoned, waiting until the boy had seated himself in front of the desk. Picking up a candy dish, he offered it to the teen. "Lemon drop?" When Harry shook his head in the negative, the headmaster sighed, setting the dish down on the desk. "I've asked you here because I've noticed a rift in your relationship with the other Gryffindors. Now, I understand that things have been difficult for you lately, but I'd like…" Before he could finish, Harry had stood up, glaring at the old man.

"I really don't care _what_ you'd like, _headmaster_ ," he snarled. "You've sat up here in your lofty ivory tower, looking down on us mere mortals, pushing us around like we're some pieces in a giant chess game. I'll not let you do that to me anymore. I've done _everything_ you expected from me, and all I got in return was…nothing. No information, no training, no care, no consideration. Nothing. I suspect you've had a good long laugh at my expense over the years as I struggled against all the obstacles _you_ ensured were put in my way, and all for _the Greater Good_. You've manipulated me from the moment I stepped foot into the wizarding world. First with Hagrid being the one to take me to the Alley, then with the Weasleys drawing me in at the station. Every bit of my time in this world was led, concocted, and engineered by _you_ , to make sure I cared enough about these sheeple to want to save their sorry arses. Well, guess what. You've _failed_. All I want to do is take my _boyfriend_ and get the hell out of Dodge." The headmaster, too stunned to respond, watched helplessly as his Savior turned away, heading to the door.

"One more thing, Headmaster. Thanks for the abuse I've had to endure since my parents died. That worked _really_ well in your favor to make me a martyr to your cause. Good day."

* * *

As promised, Harry stepped aside, allowing Voldemort free rein over the wizarding world. The first place he attacked was Hogwarts, dismantling the wards with help from the Slytherins inside the school before he marched onto the grass. Harry had conjured comfortable benches, and he, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins, as well as Severus Snape, were perched on them, the strongest wards taught to the raven by the Dark Lord protecting their vantage point as they watched the bloodbath. And it _was_ a bloodbath. The Gryffindors were the first out of the castle, swarming up to the invading forces with all the stupid bravado they contained. One by one, they were taken out, until only Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny were left. Voldemort had promised Harry that they would be the last of the Gryffindors slaughtered, so that they would know that their 'savior' was the one responsible for their defeat. As they stood frozen in their spots, Voldemort turned, bowing mockingly to his audience, before he turned back to the captive students.

"You are all standing here because you've done everything in your power to make that boy" pointing at Harry, who smiled cheekily and waved, "hate every one of you. Had you treated him like a regular person, instead of this sainted Savior, perhaps he wouldn't have stepped aside and allowed me to burn the world. You treated him the same way I was treated in this school, and look what it has done." He turned back to Harry, smirking. "Do you want this quick or slow?"

"Slow," the raven replied. "I want to enjoy every last bit of it."

 _I don't care what you say_

 _I never did believe you much anyway._

 _I won't be there no more_

 _So get out of my way._

 _Let me by_

 _I got better things to do with my time_

 _I don't care anymore_

 _D'you hear? I don't care anymore_

 _I don't care no more_

 _You listening? I don't care no more_

 _No more!_

 _You know I don't care no more!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The song is "I'd Really Love to See You Tonight" by England Dan and John Ford Coley; written by Parker McGee; from the album _Nights Are Forever_ , copyright 1976. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 _Hello…yeah, it's been a while_

 _Not much, how 'bout you?_

 _I'm not sure why I called,_

 _I guess I really just wanted to talk to you…_

Harry glanced at the fireplace again, indecision flickering across his face. His marriage to Ginny had ended three years ago, and the children were with her this weekend. As much as she loved Harry, she couldn't stand sharing his heart with someone else. Unfortunately, she never really had his heart in the first place. She never knew this, and if Harry had anything to do with it, she never would. The indecision came from the article he had read in the Daily Prophet. The headlines had blared Draco's humiliation for the wizarding world to see.

 **MALFOY HEIR CUCKHOLDED! ASTORIA GREENGRASS-MALFOY CAUGHT IN FLAGRANTE DELICTO WITH STAR QUIDDITCH PLAYER MARCUS FLINT!**

The story went on to explain the circumstances surrounding the discovery, and Draco's subsequent filing for dissolution of the marriage. He was seeking sole custody of his son, and speculation was that Astoria wasn't going to contest the custody. It seemed motherhood was one of the reasons she had decided to 'sow some wild oats' with Flint. The picture of Draco on the front page, with him flinching away from the unwanted attention, tore at Harry's heart. He chewed his thumb thoughtfully, still eying the fireplace, before nodding determinedly. Tossing in the floo powder, he called out "Malfoy Manor, Draco's study." The green flames flared, and Harry knelt in front of the opening and poked his head through.

* * *

 _And I was thinking, maybe later on_

 _We could get together for a while_

 _It's been such a long time_

 _And I really do miss your smile_

Draco looked up, startled, when his floo flared to life. His eyes widened comically as he saw the head of the Savior of the Wizarding World poking into his study. His face was pale and pinched, and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Harry's heart clenched as he saw the sorrow in the once-vibrant silver eyes, and he immediately began to speak.

"Hey Draco. I saw the Prophet. I'm awfully sorry about your divorce. I was thinking. Since we both seem to be in the same boat, and it's never a good thing to be by yourself during times like this, perhaps you'd like to come to my place for dinner? I cook a mean Lobster Thermidor." The sad grin that graced Harry's face seemed to help, and Draco's silver eyes brightened slightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'd love to come over. I could do with a night away from here. I'll just let Mother know, so she can keep an eye on Scorpius for me. I will be through shortly. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your own fascinating self," the raven answered cheekily, a light of joy deep within the emerald eyes. Draco's blonde brows rose, and a slow smile graced his face.

"I'll keep that in mind," he drawled huskily, his face flushed. An answering blush colored Harry's cheeks, and he stammered a good-bye before backing quickly from the floo. Draco sat staring at it thoughtfully for a time, his heart beating against his chest. This could prove to be very interesting, he thought to himself, a wicked grin gracing the pale features. He rose gracefully from the desk chair and strode from the room, a sense of purpose coloring his mood.

"Mother," he called out as he entered the solarium. She glanced at him, frowning slightly at the loudness of his voice, before her eyebrow raised in surprise at the happiness she could see in his eyes. "Harry Potter has just flooed me with an invitation to dinner tonight. I have accepted, and would greatly appreciate it if you could watch over Scorpius for me."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed with relief. The shocked look on Draco's face made the Malfoy matriarch chuckle softly. "I've known of your desire for Mr. Potter for a long time. I'm just glad that you're finally doing something about it."

"As you well know, I couldn't do anything about it as long as I was married to Astoria. I had hoped that the marriage would last, but…" Draco's voice trailed off, the pain of failure clear in his silver eyes. Narcissa stepped to her son, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Dragon," she murmured softly, "there was nothing you could do to prevent the marriage from ending. You were pressured into it by your father, may he rest in pieces…I mean peace. I knew that Ms. Greengrass was not the one for you. I only wish that so much time hadn't been wasted." She stepped away, holding him at arm's length. "Now, what are you going to do to capture the charming Mr. Potter?" A wicked gleam lit the silver eyes, and he smirked widely.

"Oh, I have my ideas. For right now, I must bathe and dress. I will see you when I return." He turned and stalked away, purpose in his step. Narcissa smiled fondly as she watched him, hope in her heart. I know that Mr. Potter feels the same for you, Dragon. Be gentle.

* * *

 _We could go walking through a windy park_

 _Or take a drive along the beach_

 _Or stay at home and watch tv_

 _You see, it really doesn't matter much to me_

Harry's floo activated just as he dropped the live lobsters into the boiling water. He winced at the high-pitched squeals of pain; no matter how many times he prepared the animals, he never got used to their dying screams. He opened the oven door to check on his scalloped potatoes, and it was the sight of Harry's ass, waving about as he poked and prodded the food in the oven, that met Draco's eyes. The silver orbs widened, and he started to salivate at the delicious sight. He cleared his throat, watching as Harry jumped, and flinched at the hiss of pain.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, quickly stepping forward to see. Harry had slammed the oven door closed, and had his hand under the running tap, trying to soothe the burn to his fingers. Draco gently took his hand, blowing on the blistering fingertips. He felt the raven tremble in his hands, and smiled to himself, pleased with the reaction. Harry's emerald orbs rose to Draco's face, and the blonde heard the inhaled breath. This made him smile wider, and his silver eyes gleamed softly as he looked into Harry's viridian eyes.

"I…I didn't expect you so soon," Harry murmured quietly, his emerald eyes glinting softly in the light. Draco blushed softly, his pale skin turning a lovely pink.

"I…I am actually quite excited to be here," he replied equally quietly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure, Draco. We had lost touch after the war, and with our lives being so busy…Then I saw the paper, and thought of how it was when my marriage ended. I couldn't let you be alone right now." Harry blushed as he said the next words. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning closer. The timer for the oven went off at the same time that a hiss of pain erupted from the raven's lips. Draco started and pulled back slightly, looking at the burned fingers in his hand. He quietly murmured a healing spell, leaning in to kiss the damaged fingers gently as they healed. Harry trembled harder, and his free hand rose unconsciously, his fingers caressing the curve of Draco's cheek. The insistent beeping of the timer finally broke through the spell, and Harry reluctantly pulled away, grabbing a potholder to pull out the potatoes. Smiling, he looked at the blonde as he set the dish on trivets on the counter.

"I hope you still like chocolate," he said. "I've made a chocolate torte from a recipe I'd found."

"Sounds heavenly," the blonde responded, his eyes gleaming. "Everything smells wonderful, Harry. Where did you learn to cook?" Harry flushed, his emerald eyes dimming slightly.

"That's right. You don't know much about my childhood. Why don't you tell me what you think you know, and I'll fill in the blanks." Draco nodded, watching as Harry checked the lobsters in the pot before pulling out a loaf of homemade bread. Draco's stomach rumbled as he watched Harry professionally crack the lobster shells, preparing the meat and sauce, and he grinned, embarrassed. Harry chuckled softly and started to set the dinette table. Draco quickly grabbed the silver as Harry lay out the china, and in short order they had everything set. The raven pulled two exquisite crystal candle holders from a cupboard, and set them on the table, placing long, thin white tapers into them and lighting them. He dimmed the dining room lights, and they sat on either side of the table, the soft glow of candle light making the blonde look ethereal. Draco smiled at Harry, his heart pounding at the look of desire in the emerald eyes. Harry carefully served the food, and Draco took a bite, moaning in pleasure as the lobster practically melted on his tongue. The cheesy sauce was to die for, and the sherry in the sauce added a nice bite. A bite of potato had him gasping at the incredible flavor.

"Harry, this is marvelous. I'm so glad you invited me." Harry blushed at the praise, incredibly pleased that he could give Draco something special. A few more bites later, and Draco was ready to talk. "I had heard that you were pampered. However, when you came back to school every term, you looked…haunted and thin. The spark in your eyes was always missing for the first few weeks of school. I started watching you more closely. I don't know why; we had been adversarial for such a long time. I just…didn't like the look in your eyes. Then I had overheard some conversations between you and your friends, and things started clicking. I realized you weren't treated very well when you went home every summer. That doesn't explain your culinary skills, though."

"Well, you are more right than you know. I wasn't treated well. I was starved most of the time while I worked from sun-up to sun-down to keep their home immaculate and beautiful. I learned to cook when I was four, and had cooked every meal for them from that time. I learned about recipes, and how to follow them, and cooking became a pleasure for me."

"Did…did they ever get…get physical with you?" Draco's eyes were glowing fiercely, and his hand clenched on the table. Harry reached across and gently took the clenched fist, stroking his thumb along the back and calming the blonde. His hand relaxed, and he turned it, entwining his fingers with Harry's and making the raven blush and smile shyly.

"No. Well, my cousin would beat me up with his friends, but for the most part they treated me like I wasn't there. I survived. How are things going for you now that Lucius is gone?" The light dimmed in the silver eyes, and Harry wanted to kick himself for waking the grief that was still very evident. "I'm sorry, Draco. I sometimes tend to put my foot in my mouth."

"It's ok, Harry," the blond replied softly. "I'm…coping. My father's reputation was in tatters when he died, and because of some of the things I had to do, mine wasn't much better. Thank you, by the way, for testifying on mine and my mother's behalf. I just never realized how much went into running an estate. Father's businesses take up a lot of my time, as well. Mother seems to be enjoying her freedom. She did not mourn Father's passing as I thought she would, or should. I guess he had done too much to the family to garner any forgiveness from her."

"No offense, Draco, and I know you loved your father, but he did endanger your life, and the life of your mother many, many times. To actually have that monster living with you…" Harry shook his head as he remembered the abject terror on the blonde's face the one time that he and his friends were 'guests' of the Malfoys. Draco's fingers tightened in Harry's, and the raven looked up, sheepish, to see the grief in the silver eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed.

"How about that dessert," Draco boomed with false cheeriness. Harry took the cue and released the blonde's hand, going to the kitchen to retrieve the torte and dessert plates. Draco waved his wand, clearing the table of the dirty dishes, and waited, anticipating a sinfully mouthwatering dessert, if dinner was anything to go by. Harry returned in short order, eyebrows raising at the bare table, and smiled in gratitude to the blonde before setting the dessert and plates on the table. He flicked his wand, summoning a Chateau Saint Michelle's Ethos Late Harvest Riesling, one of the best muggle wines he had ever tasted, and an excellent dessert wine. Draco's eyebrows rose, and his silver eyes glinted skeptically at the thought of tasting anything muggle, but Harry's meal had been four-star so far, and he was willing to give it a chance. He was glad he did when the rich flavors of juicy apricots drizzled in honey burst across his tongue, the bouquet caressing his palate. The first bite of chocolate, after the wine, exploded on his taste buds, and Draco moaned in ecstasy, his eyes rolling with delight. Harry grinned at the blonde, his own dessert untouched as he watched the other man make love to his dessert. It was many minutes before Draco came out of his chocolate-induced haze to see Harry staring intently at him, a flush on his face and sweat on his brow. Blonde eyebrows rose and a wicked glint appeared in silver eyes.

"Harry," he murmured seductively. Harry trembled as Draco's voice soothed across his nerves. "You haven't eaten your dessert. Would you like me to feed it to you?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco reached across the table and, using his own fork, cut into the torte, holding a small piece up to Harry's lips. The raven's mouth opened automatically, his emerald eyes locked onto silver, and Draco carefully inserted the fork between the lush lips, eyes narrowing as he watched the mouth close around his fork and pull the chocolate from the tines. The blonde blushed as he felt arousal, watching Harry's luscious mouth enclose his fork, and a pale finger stroked along the bottom lip, startling the raven.

 _I won't ask for promises_

 _So you don't have to lie_

 _We've both played that game before_

 _Say 'I love you' then say goodbye_

Harry pulled away, rising from the table and clearing it silently. The blush was still staining his cheeks, and Draco's eyes looked puzzled and slightly hurt as he watched Harry's abrupt movements. Harry took the dishes to the kitchen, returning in due time with a tray containing coffee and cups. Silently, he led the blonde into the living room, serving him a cup of coffee.

"How do you take it?" he asked politely, his voice a little rough.

"Two sugars and a dash of cream, please," Draco answered quietly. Harry prepared the beverage and handed Draco the cup, his movements quick and efficient. Draco sipped at the drink, humming in pleasure at the French roast, then set his cup down. "Harry, have I done something wrong?" The uncertainty in the blonde's voice shook Harry from his morose thoughts, and he looked at his companion, his emerald eyes sad.

"No, Draco. I'm…I'm confused. I feel more for you than I should, and I don't want to take advantage of your vulnerability or grief right now. Do you know why Ginny and I divorced?"

"I thought it had something to do with your inability to move past the war. At least, that's what I had heard."

"It wasn't the war. I…I couldn't give her my heart. She always knew that I was thinking of someone else, but she believed that she had a place in my heart, and was willing to wait for me to…get over my feelings for this other person. When I didn't, she finally decided that she couldn't share my heart with someone else. She never had my heart. It always belonged to someone else."

"My…my difficulties with Astoria were basically the same thing. I was forced into the marriage by my father. Always the good Malfoy heir; always obedient. Whatever I could do to elevate the family name, to provide the suitable heir. She couldn't stand that my thoughts were always with someone else." Draco's shimmering silver eyes looked deeply into Harry's emeralds, and each man showed the other exactly who they had been thinking of.

"I'm glad it's me," Harry whispered softly.

 _I'm not talking 'bout movin' in_

 _And I don't want to change your life_

 _But there's a warm wind blowin' the stars around_

 _And I'd really love to see you tonight_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Words and music by Ginuwine, copyright 1996, released by Sony BMG Music Entertainment. All rights reserved. I've never listened to the Ginuwine version of this. My frame of reference is the cover by the band _far_. Listen to it sometime; it's truly smutty, nasty, and sexy from the first beats of music. Jonah Matranga has just the right amount of heat and smexiness in his vocals. Really. Listen to it. I'm sure you'll agree. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 **PONY**

 _I'm just a bachelor_

 _I'm lookin' for a partner_

 _Someone who knows how to ride_

 _Without even fallin' off_

Roy Mustang watched his subordinate closely, eyes narrowed. Ed was in close conversation with one of the many soldiers in Amestris, trying to get information on a rogue alchemist. He was so intent on the project that he didn't even notice the lusty eyes watching as the blond worked through the transmutations that had been found at the scene. _Fullmetal is so oblivious to all the attention he garners. In spite of the rumors running rampant about him, I_ _ **know**_ _he's never really engaged in anything…extraneous._ _ **That**_ _will be_ _ **my**_ _pleasure to introduce to him.  
_

* * *

 _Gotta be compatible_

 _Takes me to my limits_

 _Boy when I break you off_

 _I promise that you won't wanna get off_

Ed could feel the bastard's eyes on him, watching every move he made. It made him feel self-conscious, but more than that, it made him feel flushed and desired and _hot_ in a way that he'd never experienced before. He didn't quite know just _when_ he started to fall for Colonel Mustang, but he knew that he fell _hard_. Just a glance from the man made Ed all tingly and excited, and it would be _hours_ before the feeling finally wore away. Better than that, though, was the way they _communicated_. Almost as if they were sharing the same mind. Roy was quick and bright, able to keep up with Edward's lightning fast intellect. Mustang had contributed greatly to the many solved cases, but never took any credit for his contributions. He'd just stand back and allow the blond the center spotlight, which made Ed increasingly uncomfortable. He couldn't figure out what angle Mustang was working when he did this. Everyone in Amestris knew that Colonel Roy Mustang was aiming for Fuhrer one day, but with him always deflecting the public spotlight to Edward, he was going about his ambitions all wrong. Ed couldn't help but feel secretly pleased, however, knowing that deep within the Colonel's hardened exterior beat the heart of an honest and honorable man.

* * *

 _Sittin' here flossin',_

 _Peepin' your steelo_

 _Just once if I have the chance,_

 _The things I would do to you_

Edward very nearly swallowed his tongue as he walked into the Colonel's office. He'd been summoned because Roy had another unusual case to run by Fullmetal; however, when Ed walked in, he nearly turned tail and ran, for once wanting to say _fuck it_ to any new alchemy he'd learn. Roy was standing in front of his desk, bent over it and examining whatever papers were on the top. It wasn't this view that had Ed nearly coming undone; it was the fact that the bastard was _shirtless_. Smooth, pale skin over well-defined muscles met Ed's hungry gaze, and for long, blissful moments, he just stared at the Roy buffet laid out before his eyes. Unknown to him, though, Roy was watching the Fullmetal Alchemist from the corner of his eye, fighting not to smirk at the look of absolute _hunger_ in the golden depths of Ed's eyes. _Well, that's one theory confirmed. Now all I have to do is find a way to let Edward know that I want him just as badly._

Straightening, Roy turned, his eyes shuttered as he watched his subordinate fight the blush overtaking his face. It was a failed effort, and Roy nearly hardened at the visible shudder the other man's body revealed as the eldest Elric fought to get his rampaging libido under control. Roy could almost feel the scorching heat of Ed's gaze as it traveled over his toned chest and arms, clearing his throat in amusement at the darkening flush. Golden eyes snapped to Roy's face, and the Flame Alchemist had to bite back a moan at the voracious appetite revealed in that searing look. Turning, Roy quickly donned his shirt, smirking as he heard the almost inaudible moan of disappointment from behind him. He rounded his desk and sat, beckoning the younger man forward and to the sofa in front of the desk. Ed walked a little gingerly, causing Roy to quickly cover his mouth to hide the smile that wanted to break free. Scowling at the bastard because Ed _knew_ what had the man so amused, he barked at him. "What do you want, Colonel Bastard?" Roy silently handed Edward the file, sitting back as the younger man took it and started leafing through the pages within.

Roy's eyes wandered from the bright gold hair, which was secured in the usual braid, to the perfect ivory skin over high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. A straight, perfect little nose and full, plump, rosy lips finished a face of perfection. Mustang's eyes lingered for long moments on the golden irises of Ed's eyes, barely glimpsed through ridiculously long blonde lashes, his mouth dry at the intensity of emotion that flitted across them. Roy's eyes continued to travel southward, taking in the brawny, muscled left arm and the gleaming steel right. The dichotomy of flesh and metal, hard and soft was breathtaking, and only a fool would discount Fullmetal's flesh arm as weak. The muscles were visibly defined, and as hard as the steel in his automail. Edward's hands were surprisingly gentle and graceful, even the automail one, making Roy shift a little at the thought of those hands touching him, stroking him, _gripping_ him in places he'd wanted the younger man to grip for a very long time.

Over the flesh the Fullmetal Alchemist wore a sleeveless leather vest, the vee of the front framing edible collar bones and a nibble-worthy neck. Edward's chest, though covered by the vest, was strong and muscular, revealing a life of hard work and constant movement. Roy knew that a perfect six pack resided under that vest, and his tongue tingled with the desire to trace every muscle revealed. Slim hips and long, graceful legs completed the picture of perfection personified, the flesh right leg just as strong and sturdy as the automail left. How Edward was able to effortlessly utilize both steel appendages with the same fluidity and grace, as if the artificial limbs were flesh, amazed Roy endlessly. He could sit for _hours,_ watching the younger man as he was put through his paces. It was poetry in motion, and Roy was always left with a deep hunger for the lithe blond before him.

Ed could feel himself heat up under the penetrating gaze of his superior officer, his skin turning a rosy hue that had Colonel Mustang surreptitiously adjusting himself. Under that intense appraisal, Ed finally understood that Mustang wanted him as badly as he wanted the other man. Smirking to himself as he continued to read the file, he wondered when the bastard would make the first move. Edward was unsure about that aspect of human interactions; he'd only ever wanted Mustang, and was horribly naïve about a great many things. He didn't have long to wait. With a moan of surrender, Roy was around his desk and knelt in front of the blond, dark eyes smoldering as hands made quick work of the buttons on the vest. Ed trembled in reaction, watching with wide eyes as the Colonel undid the placket of his trousers and pulled out hardened flesh, a tongue licking a burning stripe on the underside, from balls to tip. Hips arched reflexively into the contact, Fullmetal's breaths coming in harsh pants. "The door," the blond hissed. "Don't want anyone barging in." Quickly, Mustang rose and strode to the door, locking it up tight before returning to the sofa to pull Ed to his feet. Clothing shed, Roy's eyes became even darker as he looked his fill. Ed's body heated under the intense perusal, and his hands rose automatically to unbutton the Flame Alchemist's military jacket.

* * *

 _You and your body,_

 _Every single portion_

 _Send chills up and down your spine,_

 _Juices flowin' down your thigh_

Ed's body was splayed out on the floor, cock weeping. Pre-come had dribbled from the head and down the blond's thighs before they quickly went to the thick, soft rug before the fireplace. Roy stood at Ed's feet, staring almost reverently at Fullmetal and making the younger man shiver in reaction. Kneeling, Roy's fingers encircled the blond's engorged flesh, enjoying the ripple and play of muscles underneath the golden skin. Edward was also looking his fill, admiring the tense body hovering over him, hands playing along ivory skin and automail sending goosebumps cascading over quivering flesh. Soft moans filled the silence as lips, tongue and teeth played over smooth skin and taut muscles. Ed's reactions to Roy's worship were perfect, and egged the brunet on to more and more explorations.

The older man gently spread the blond's thighs, laying full length between the spread limbs as his face disappeared. Roy coaxed Ed to bend his knees and spread his legs further, scooting forward to lay a tongue against the little rosette hiding Fullmetal's depths from him. Edward didn't know what Roy was doing, so the feel of a tongue and teeth in the most sensitive of places had the blond gasping out a shriek, body flushing from embarrassment while it arched in reaction to the unexpected contact. Roy laved the little button of flesh until Ed was a gibbering mess, body constantly shuddering and shivering from the sensations running along his nerves.

* * *

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby_

 _First we'll show and tell_

 _Till I reach your pony tail_

Ed was on his hands and knees, Roy knelt behind him. The Flame Alchemist ran his eyes over the smooth back and rounded buttocks greedily before reaching for the blond's ponytail. With one smooth thrust, he entered the tight, lithe body, tugging on the hair gently, almost as if he were guiding a horse through its paces. Bellowing in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Ed shuddered violently as Roy paused, fully seated within the blond's tight recesses. Long moments later, in which Roy did nothing but caress and stroke smooth, golden flesh while still tugging lightly on Ed's ponytail, the blond dropped his head a little in a signal of acceptance. Gripping Fullmetal's hair more firmly, Roy began to ride the blond hard and fast, building the excruciating sensations until neither could take it anymore.

* * *

 _Lurk all over and through you baby_

 _Until we reach the stream_

 _You'll be on my jockey team_

Coming blindingly hard, Edward screamed until he was hoarse, arms collapsing and dropping him face-first into the soft rug. Roy came seconds later, hand still wrapped tightly in the ponytail and pulling hard. Fullmetal could do nothing but let out a quiet whimper at the pain in his scalp before Flame collapsed over him, still buried deeply within the younger man. Panting harshly, he helped Edward stretch out on the rug, gently exiting the twitching passage and smirking tiredly at the small groan of loss and disappointment. Flopping down next to the blond, Roy wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close, cuddling him into his chest, stroking and soothing the ache in the younger man's scalp, caused by the abuse on the blond's ponytail.

* * *

 _If you're horny, let's do it_

 _Ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin'_

 _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_

 _Ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin'_

 _Come and jump on it_

"So…so what does this mean?" Edward rasped hoarsely, voice rough from screaming. Roy tightened his arms around his subordinate at the tentative, unsure tone of his voice.

"This means that you're mine, and will stay mine for as long as I have breath in my body." A blinding smile was the only response to this declaration.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The song is The Glory of Love, by Peter Cetera; written by Peter Cetera, David Foster, and Diane Nini; from the album _Solitude/Solitaire_. Copyright 1986. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 _Tonight it's very clear_

 _As we're both lying here_

 _There's so many things I want to say_

 _I will always love you_

 _I would never leave you alone_

Tom looked down at the dark head resting on the pillow beside him, smiling softly in the darkness. He was grateful that his minions couldn't see this side of him; he'd never be able to maintain control if they had. This side was only shown to the boy curled up next to him. The beautiful young man shifted in his sleep at the feelings pouring through the link, curling closer to his lover. Tom smiled at the movement, thinking that he had never loved anyone; not even his worthless mother or muggle father. He never knew either one of them, and still held an ember of resentment and rage toward them for throwing him away. But the raven cuddled into his side showed him what love really was, and he did it in the most unexpected way.

* * *

"Sssseverussssss," the snakelike man hissed. "I have received a potion, sssent to me through a very familiar ssssnowy owl. I wissssh you to examine it and tell me what it does." Severus stepped forward, bowing lowly, and took the vial gently from Riddle's hand. Stepping back, the dour man cast several spells at the vial, watching as the glow around it turned a soft lavender. Ebon eyebrows flew into his hairline as Severus slowly approached his Lord.

"It is a potion that will return your natural body to you," the Potions Master said softly. "It will return you to your eighteen-year-old self." Hissing laughter met this information, and crimson eyes gleamed with malicious delight.

"That explainssss the sssstrange misssssssive I received with the delivery," the snake man mused, almost to himself. He silently handed it to one of his most trusted followers, laughing silently as he watched the shocked look overtake Severus' face.

 _Tom_

 _It has come to my attention that I am nothing more than a tool; a means to an end. Dumblefuck wishes to sacrifice my life to terminate yours. Should I survive the encounter between us, my supposed 'friends' have the unenviable task of 'putting me out of my misery', as I will be far too damaged by that time to heal._

 _Enclosed, please find a vial of potion I brewed especially for you. I found it in an ancient potions tome, written by Salazar Slytherin himself. Draco had given me the book as a way to apologize for our fights. He and I have become great friends over the last few months, and his father is willing to bring me to you._

 _I wish to speak to you of a union between me and you. The link we share is more than just a curse scar; you have gifted me with a piece of your soul, and I would like to return the favor. There is much you do not know about me, and much I wish to learn about you. Would you be agreeable to a meeting?_

 _Yours_

 _Harry James Potter_

"My…my Lord. I'm not quite sure what to make of this." Nodding, Voldemort contemplated his answer for a moment.

"The boy isssss right," he finally hissed, glee in his voice. "I had gifted him with a piece of my ssssoul. That Halloween night, when I killed hisssss parentsssss, and shot the killing curssssse at him, a part of me joined with him. It wasssss not my intention to bind myssssself with him in sssuch a manner, but it afforded me a meansssss to obssssserve him, through hissss eyesssss. I have sssseen the abusssse he hassss had to endure, and I've ssseen the manipulationssss that old man inflicted on him.

"I have alssssso sssseen the issssolation, the lonelinessssss. I've felt the growing disssssolusionment with the Light, assss well assss the growing…fondnessssss for me. I would like to meet with him. Tell Luciusssss to bring the boy to me in a week'ssss time. I am sssure young Draco could manage to get hisssss father accessssss to the boy." Nodding, Severus left, and Voldemort dismissed the rest of his minions, eyeing the potion in his hands thoughtfully.

 _Well, Harry_ , he ruminated, _here's hoping you know what you were doing_. Popping the cork from the vial, he swallowed the contents, eyes widening in surprise as the potion went down smoothly, the faint flavor of cherries in chocolate echoing off his taste buds. Smiling, he relaxed into his throne, waiting for the inevitable pain that would accompany his transformation. He was not disappointed.

He clenched his jaw tightly to hold in the pained whimpers as his skin and bones twitched, stretched, and morphed. He felt the aquiline nose grow on his face, and watched as his skin softened and darkened into a normal tone. Hair sprouted from his head, growing rapidly until it reached his shoulders, and he raised shaking hands to tunnel suddenly elegant fingers into sable locks, humming through the pain as he felt the luxurious hair curl around his hands. He felt muscles twitch and swell under his skin, and pulled his robes away from his chest, staring in shocked awe as his chest developed firm pectorals, and washboard abs rippled under his pale skin.

After many minutes, he finally collapsed back into his chair, body twitching from the aftereffects of the transformation, a soft smile on his human face. _You've outdone yourself,_ he thought giddily. _I think an alliance is more than possible, if only to thank you for this wondrous gift.  
_

* * *

That first meeting didn't start out well. Potter came with a pre-conceived notion of how it would go, and was belligerent and hostile. Draco had tried to tell him that the Dark Lord was interested in protecting Harry, but the raven was hard-pressed to believe it. Harry had done nice things for others many times, and had been smacked down for it, so he doubted that his gift would be appreciated any more than any other gift he'd given. While Riddle admired the fire and passion in the emerald eyes, he quickly became irritated at the stubborn refusal to believe that Tom wanted to protect Harry. Finally, he flung a tame crucio at the boy, just to shut him up. Once he released it, he smirked at the boy on the floor, humor in the crimson eyes.

"Happy now, Potter?" he asked sarcastically. "I am very serious in my offer to protect you, and would be more than happy if you would gift me with a piece of your soul. I've seen what you've had to endure, both from your muggle relatives and the wizarding world. I've felt the loneliness and isolation you've suffered, and the joy when you and young Malfoy finally made friends. I understand all of that. I would like for you to understand me better, as well." Harry lay on the floor for a few moments longer, hope fighting with resignation. Hope won.

"How do we do this?" he asked cautiously, climbing to his feet. "I don't really think shooting an avada at you would do it."

"No, it wouldn't," the other man replied. "You'd have to kill someone, thereby splitting a part of your soul away. And I would have to have someone sacrifice themselves for me out of love. I doubt any of my minions feel that deeply for me. Besides, I don't want you damaging yourself like that. I appreciate your innocence." Blushing, emerald eyes dropped to the floor at the innuendo. Smirking, Riddle continued. "There is a ritual that we could perform that would graft a piece of your soul to mine. The magic will be painful as it requires a voluntary splitting of your soul. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry replied firmly. "No matter what happens, I will never be more than a tool to those who claim to love me. My life is forfeit if I stay with the Order. If I continue to follow Dumbledore. I've barely lived; I want a chance to do that now."

The ritual was successful, and Harry got to know the Dark Lord on a more intimate level. He had discovered the remarkable similarities in their upbringings, and had felt the overwhelming loneliness and sorrow that Voldemort kept hidden behind sturdy masks. It was this vulnerability that started to draw Harry further and further under Tom's spell. Because of the soul-links, Riddle felt Potter's growing attraction and affection, and found himself enthralled by the raven in return. It was several weeks later when they had finally acknowledged their mutual attraction, and they never looked back.

* * *

 _Sometimes I just forget_

 _Say things I might regret_

 _It breaks my heart to see you crying_

 _I don't wanna lose you_

 _I could never make it alone_

"Harry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't realize when I said that how it would sound until it was too late." Riddle's crimson eyes reflected the misery he felt at hurting the only one that meant anything to him. Harry's soft cries in the locked bathroom tore at the Dark Lord's heart, and he leaned his forehead against the door, sighing heavily. "There is no way I could ever make up for killing your parents," the man continued softly. "At the time, I was under the impression that their deaths, and yours, were necessary. That your mother sacrificed her own life to save yours was a novel experience for me. I got to witness, first hand, the power of love.

"And now, I've actually felt real love for the first time. It's frightening. And if you dare tell any of my minions that, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it will be something." Soft laughter from the other side of the door made Riddle relax, and he released a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry. I love you so much, and it kills me when you hurt, especially if I'm the one that hurt you. Please, baby, come out of there." Shuffling on the other side of the door signaled Riddle that Harry was emerging, and he stepped back a few paces, waiting until the door opened, revealing a raven with a red nose and puffy eyes. Tom darted forward and grabbed the boy, squeezing the life out of him as he buried his nose in ebony locks. Riddle continued to whisper apologies and words of love in Harry's ear, until the young man relaxed in his arms, burrowing his face in the Dark Lord's neck and winding arms around the taller man.

"You're forgiven," Harry whispered into the man's neck, his voice trembling with the force of the love he felt for the older man.

* * *

 _You'll keep me standing tall_

 _You'll help me through it all_

 _I'm always strong when you're beside me_

 _I have always needed you_

 _I could never make it alone_

Blue eyes lost their twinkle as they saw the raven-haired young man standing next to a fully-restored Tom Riddle, and Dumbledore sagged dejectedly. _We've lost_.

"Hello, headmaster," Riddle's voice was full of amusement and smug triumph as he took in the look of defeat on the old man's face. "I would like to introduce you to my mate. I'm sure you recognize him." Laughter erupted from the gathered Death Eaters at the gasps of shock and horror coming from those gathered for the Light.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore answered, his voice quivering. "However did you manage to capture and enchant Mr. Potter?" Emerald eyes rolled, and a smirk worthy of the Malfoys graced the pale face.

"I'm not enchanted, old man," the youth snarled. "I know my worth to you. I know that I was just an expendable tool to you and the Light. I know that my friends were supposed to…show mercy on me after I defeated Voldemort, and help me into the afterlife." Green eyes dimmed with remembered pain, and a strong hand slid against the small of Harry's back, the love Tom had for the boy being pushed into the link, reassuring the youth. The young man stood tall, his head back and emerald eyes sparkling with life. "I'm loved now," he continued with pride. "I'm treated with respect and consideration. I am a part of something great. And you are going to die." With that pronouncement, Harry pulled his wand and started firing curses at the gathered people. Many screamed as the curses met their marks, and Ron and Hermione rushed forward to block the headmaster from the attack, firing off Dark spells at the Death Eaters, vicious smiles of righteousness on their faces.

* * *

 _Just like a knight in shining armor_

 _From a long time ago_

 _Just in time I will save the day_

 _Take you to my castle far away_

Harry was engaged in a vicious battle with the headmaster, matching the venerable old man curse for curse. Sweat beaded the old wizard's face, and more than once he faltered, his body tiring from the constant use of magic. Growing overconfident, Harry smirked smugly at the old man as one of the curses Dumbledore fired at the boy shot wide of the mark. Harry flicked his wand almost playfully at Dumbledore, almost daring the old man to take his best shot. Taking advantage of the overconfidence, Dumbledore quietly fired a particularly vicious Dark curse at the boy. Tom saw the color of the curse, and hissed in rage as he flew forward, casting a mirror shield and making the curse rebound back toward the caster just before it made contact with the raven. Both men watched as Dumbledore's eyes widened in panic, exhaustion making him too slow to react in time. He couldn't avoid the rebounded curse, and it hit him in the chest. Dumbledore shivered violently as the magic took hold, seeping into his skin and crushing every internal organ. Coughing and vomiting up blood and bits of pulverized flesh, the old man collapsed to the ground, blood and other liquids seeping from his mouth and rectum.

Harry and Tom stepped forward, watching in fascination as the old man slowly choked, drowning in his own blood as his lungs collapsed and disintegrated. Finally, as the headmaster turned blue from the lack of oxygen, his eyes widened in agony as his heart exploded, finally killing him. Screams and sobs rent the air as the wizards and witches of the Light watched their leader, their hopes die on the ground like a slaughtered animal.

Tom turned toward the raven, rage glimmering in ruby eyes, and yanked him into a crushing embrace, apparating them to Riddle Manor. Harry trembled from the rage coming off the older man in waves, afraid that he would now be thrown away, or killed, now that he was no longer necessary. The uncertainty and fear flowing through the link had Tom hesitating, his rage abating quickly. Hands ghosted softly up and down Harry's back, ducking under the loose t-shirt the boy wore. The muggle clothes made it easier for the boy to move when he was battling, and Tom admitted, if only to himself, that the raven looked stunning in casual jeans and t-shirts. Harry shivered as he felt the fingers fluttering over his back, and he leaned his head against Tom's shoulder, shivering from relief.

"You are the most important person in my life, Harry," the Dark Lord whispered softly in the younger man's ear. "I simply cannot survive without you, and I won't allow myself to. You belong to me." Harry sagged in relief, tears escaping tightly closed eyelids.

"I…I thought you didn't want me anymore, now that Dumbledore is dead," his voice quavered. "I know we share souls, and what I've felt through the link has made me happier than you will ever know. I'm sorry if I made you angry." Lips ghosted over the younger man's neck as Riddle expressed his relief at the safety of his mate.

"You could have died," he rasped, his voice husky and trembling from fear. Arms tightened around Harry as Tom pulled him closer. "I never want to see you act so cavalierly with your life again."

"My hero," Harry murmured softly, cuddling deeper into the Slytherin's protective arms. Riddle blushed at the adoration in the younger man's voice.

 _Only for you_ , Riddle whispered across the link. _I will be whatever you want; whatever you need.  
_

* * *

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Welcome to my home." The voice was thick with amusement, and Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows, smirking at the Gryffindors in his dungeons. Along with Hermione and Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Creeveys also took up space in the cramped dungeon cell. All of their wands had been destroyed after their capture, and strong wards around the cell prevented them from using their magic. For all intents and purposes, they were squibs.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron snarled viciously, his face reddening with rage. Hermione grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly and trying silently to get the redhead to calm down. Taking several deep breaths, Weasley calmed and spoke again. "Why are we here? Why haven't you killed us? What have you done with Harry?" At the mention of his name, Harry stepped from the shadows and grinned at the students.

"Harry? What are you doing with that Death Eater scum?" Ginny screeched loudly. Neville, Seamus and Dean winced at the strident voice, their eyes reflecting a cautious sympathy for the Gryffindor outside the bars. Harry's eyebrows rose fractionally at the looks, and he hesitated only a moment before answering.

"I'm where I want to be," he said quietly, his emerald eyes looking into Neville's. The shy Gryffindor nodded imperceptibly, as did Seamus and Dean, and Harry relaxed marginally. "I'm loved and respected here," he continued. "These people are family to me; something I never really got from the lot of you. I'm happy."

"Happy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How can you be happy with this filth?"

"Because this filth, as you call them, don't treat me like an expendable tool. This filth isn't set to kill me as soon as my job is done. These people would die to protect me. How many of you would say the same?" Small smiles graced the faces of Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas, and Harry glanced at Lucius before looking back at the group in the cell. "I don't need to justify anything to you. My mate has plans for you, so I'll just leave you to Lucius' tender mercies." With that, Harry quickly exited the dungeons, but not before he looked at Neville, Seamus, and Dean, signaling them with his eyes. He bounded up the stairs to the raucous screams of the Weasleys and Hermione, snickering quietly as Lucius snapped out a silencio.

 _Tom?_

 _Yes, my love_? Harry blushed and smiled.

 _Some of the Gryffindors in the cell may be on my side. May I speak with them?_ Silence met the request for a short time, and Harry stopped in the upper hallway, waiting for the answer.

 _Very well,_ the reply came with a heavy sigh. _If_ _they're not who you expect them to be, I fully intend to subject them to the same fate as that mudblood and the blood traitors._

 _Ok, Tom_. Turning quickly, Harry descended the stairs into the dungeons again, stopping next to Lucius and holding in his laughter. The blond had been entertaining himself by casting mostly harmless spells at the Weasleys and Granger, and all three students were in various states of dishabille. Dean, Seamus and Neville were standing against the back wall of the cell, laughing uproariously. Harry got himself under control and leaned over, whispering in the blond's ear. Lucius nodded and flicked his wand at the three, binding them, before he opened the cell door.

"Mr. Finnegan. Mr. Thomas. Mr. Longbottom. It appears that your host would like some words with you. Please follow Mr. Potter upstairs." Nodding, the three boys quickly exited the cell, following Harry quickly as he ascended the stairs once again. The cell door slammed closed, and Lucius released the binding spell on the remaining students, watching with amusement as they ranted and raved, silently.

Harry led the three to a parlor off of the main hall. He motioned for them to sit, and they looked expectantly and warily at the raven, who paced in front of the fireplace for a moment. Finally, he stopped, turning and looking at the three on the sofa. Before he could say anything, Neville spoke.

"We understand, Harry," he said softly. Seamus and Dean nodded quietly, their eyes never leaving the raven's face. "The headmaster had approached each of us at one time or another, to try and convince us that you would be too broken to heal after the final battle. He tried to get us to agree to…to…" Neville couldn't continue, but he had no need.

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I overheard Hermione and Ron talking about the final battle, and the sacred trust Dumbledore had put in them to fulfill their duty to me and the wizarding world. I had put such faith, such trust in the headmaster and my friends. For nothing."

"We trust you, Harry," Seamus said quietly. "We know that you would never throw your lot in with anyone unless you trusted them. That you wouldn't switch sides like this unless there was good reason. We want to swear fealty to you and yours, if you'll have us." The other two nodded, their eyes wide and hopeful, and Harry's heart swelled with gratitude and happiness as he welcomed his friends into the fold.

* * *

Harry mumbled in his sleep, turning and blinking sleepy emerald eyes up at his mate.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Riddle asked quietly, his fingers carding through ebon locks. A small frown line appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he looked deeply into crimson eyes.

"Happier than I've ever been," the raven finally answered. "Why?"

"I…I don't want you to regret any part of your life," Tom answered slowly. "You've suffered so much, for so long. I don't want to be responsible for any more of that suffering. I will give you my life, if that would keep you happy and safe." Harry smiled widely, his emerald eyes gleaming with love.

"You have," he whispered softly, brushing gentle fingers against his lightning-bolt scar.

 _I am a man who will fight for your honor_

 _I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

 _We'll live forever_

 _Knowing together that we_

 _Did it all for the glory of love_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pass**

A/N: _The Pass_ , from the album **Presto** , written by Rush. Produced by Rupert Hine and Rush. ã1989 Atlantic Recording Corporation. Published by Core Music Publishing (SOCAN). All rights reserved. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 _Proud swagger out of the schoolyard_

 _Waiting for the world's applause_

 _Rebel without a conscience_

 _Martyr without a cause_

He was always the big man on campus. The Ice Prince of Slytherin. From the moment he'd been sorted into the snakepit, his name and his money made him _important_. So he acted like the king of the mountain. He'd made sure that he fought to keep that precious, coveted peak for as long as possible. To that end, he'd made the rest of Slytherin house understand, through blackmail and violence, that he would not be unseated from his lofty perch. He'd strut through the courtyard, belittling and humiliating all he could to prove he was perfection personified. He was better than all the halfbloods and mudbloods that had the nerve to attend Hogwarts with the far superior purebloods. Except for _him_. There was something about _him_ that made him different. Special. So the Ice Prince of Slytherin acted as he did to prove to the one person who mattered that everyone else but _Draco_ was worth so little of the other boy's time. No matter how hard he tried, however, the other boy would either scorn him or ignore him.

His task had been simple; make friends with Potter and bring him to the Dark. Draco thought his power and influence would be what would attract Potter, since the raven had no power or influence of his own, being raised by muggles like he was. Malfoy hadn't counted on the entirety of the wizarding world falling all over themselves to impress the Potter heir. So he changed tactics, and tried to show Harry that Weasel and the mudblood were beneath Potter's attentions. That they weren't worth all of the loyalty the raven had shown them, considering how quickly and frequently they'd betrayed him. But nothing would bring the emerald eyed boy around to Draco's way of thinking; nothing would bring the blond the only thing he'd _ever_ coveted.

Draco stood on the wall of the Astronomy tower, staring intently down at the miniscule students running to and fro as they blissfully, obliviously went about their business. He was deep within his own mind, going over again and again his consistent failures in procuring Harry Potter for his Lord. His eyes scanned the scene below, failing to see the one solitary, stationary pale face, upturned and with a look of absolute panic on it, before it disappeared into the building.

Harry charged up the stairs, praying that, for once, they would obey his magic and _stay put_. He would never have noticed Draco, had it not been for Ron's sniggering comments about amazing _flying_ ferrets. He'd looked up in terror, watching as Draco's body wavered slightly in the breeze, before he'd fled back into the building and toward the only person, outside of Tom Riddle, who meant _anything_ to him.

* * *

 _Static on your frequency_

 _Electrical storm in your veins_

 _Raging at unreachable glory_

 _Straining at invisible chains_

He was always _so close_. Always within a fingertip's grasp of the brass ring. The prize that would earn him praise, accolades, and his rightful place at the right hand of the Dark Lord. The beauty that would soothe the ache in his heart and soul, and be the mate that Draco deserved. And yet, every single time, someone or something would interfere, and the prize would slip through his fingers like so much sand. _I've shamed my father. I've shamed the family name. I've shamed the_ _ **Dark Lord**_ _, for Merlin's sake. My humiliation is complete. The only thing I can do right, is die.  
_

* * *

 _And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge_

 _Staring down into a heartless sea_

 _Can't face life on a razor's edge_

 _Nothing's what you thought it would be_

"No, Draconis, that is not how you do that charm," Lucius snapped, ignoring the wince on the five year old's face as he scolded him. "You must get the wand movement right. Watch me, and do _exactly_ as I do."

"No, son, that is _not_ how you seat an Abraxan," Lucius sighed impatiently, ignoring the hurt in silver eyes as he corrected his seven year old son. "Watch me and see how to _properly_ ride the winged ones."

"You've failed to become Potter's friend," Lucius murmured shamefully, looking askance at the other associates for the Dark in the room. "How could you bring such dishonor to the family?" Draco winced as every eye was on him in his disgrace, and he wished, for the first time at eleven years old, that he were dead.

"One simple thing, son," his father yelled, throwing a book across the room. He stood behind his desk, berating his son in the privacy of his office. "The Dark Lord required only that you bring Potter to him. I _know_ that you've had ample opportunity to achieve this one simple goal, and yet you've failed again and again. Merlin only knows how long the Dark Lord will hold his patience before he punishes you for your bungling." The fifteen year old hung his head, his eyes dry. He _refused_ to cry because of Potter, but his heart throbbed painfully, and he wished, not for the first time, for death.

* * *

Harry burst through the door to the Astronomy tower, startling the blond from his introspection. Silver eyes widened on emerald, and a flush of embarrassment colored pale cheeks.

"P-Potter. What are you doing here? Come to gloat? To rub in your triumph over me? Well, let's hear it. I want your scornful laughter to be the last thing I hear, as I deserve no less for my epic failures."

 _It's not as if this barricade_

 _Blocks the only road_

 _It's not as if you're all alone_

 _In wanting to explode_

"Draco, please," the raven pleaded, tears in his eyes as he stared at the blond. The Malfoy heir was listening, but was too far gone in his self-pity and self-hate to actually _hear_ what Potter was saying. "Don't do this. You think you're the only one who's failed at something? You think you're alone in feeling lost and rejected and _abandoned_? How many times has the wizarding world turned on _me_ ; accused _me_ of reprehensible things? Remember the Triwizard Tournament? Remember how even my supposed _best friends_ abandoned me?" The blond looked into emerald eyes, a wry smile curling his lips.

"That's just it, Potter," he said scathingly. "Even though you'd been betrayed by everyone, they still come back to you. They still want to love and honor and _worship_ you. No one feels that for _me_. When _I_ fail, it's fodder for jokes and pranks and further humiliation." Silver eyes glowed with the pain of his failings, and he looked once again into emerald eyes, failing to see the love and desperation in them. "The only thing I have left; the only thing I will be able to do right, is die." The blond turned away from the raven, looking back down into the courtyard. He didn't see the anguish on Harry's face, nor did he hear the steps tracking quickly toward him.

 _Someone set a bad example_

 _Made surrender seem all right_

 _The act of a noble warrior_

 _Who lost the will to fight_

 _ **Tom,**_ Harry thought desperately, _**what do I do? How do I stop him? He's my soul and I can't live without him. If he goes over the wall, I'll follow.**_

 _ **You mustn't do that, Harry,**_ Riddle replied frantically, wracking his brain for a solution. _**Let me talk to him. I know we've been practicing allowing me to possess you. Let me take over now.**_ Nodding, the raven relaxed and closed his eyes, sinking into the 'room' he'd created within his mind for times when he'd needed to escape everything but had nowhere else to go. Tom stepped forward into Harry's mind and body, and the emerald eyes opened, allowing the Dark Lord to take in the scene before him.

Draco was blind and deaf to anything Harry had to say, and the Dark Lord sighed softly in despair as he watched the statuesque blond waver in the strengthening winds. _One of my best men, ready to kill himself over his perceived failures. He does not realize that he'd succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. His father is responsible for this, and I_ _ **will**_ _make the insufferable, arrogant man pay._

"Draco," the man said softly, sadly. The blond noticed the difference in Harry's voice; the change in timbre and tone, and looked into those pleading emerald eyes. He saw flecks of crimson, and his own silver eyes widened in surprise. "Please don't do this. You are an important and valuable part of my organization, and Harry _needs_ you."

 _And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge_

 _Staring down into a heartless sea_

 _Done with life on a razor's edge_

 _Nothing's what you thought it would be_

"My Lord," Draco murmured reverently, bowing his head to hide his shame. "I…I did not expect you to appear through _Potter_ , of all people. I must apologize for not succeeding in procuring the Boy Who Lived for you. I am endeavoring to correct that failure and remove my incompetence from your organization." Turning, the boy slowly leaned forward until gravity took hold and pulled him from the ledge. Harry surged forward to take over, ready to leap after his soul mate, and the both of them ran to the parapet, watching as Draco seemed to float lazily to the ground. Both of Harry's hands were thrust out, and magic not ever felt before swelled up and out as both powerful wizards joined their magics, wrapping the power around the blond just before he hit the earth. Screams and shrieks danced all over the quad as the boy's body thumped harshly and painfully to the ground, blood gushing from his mouth. Though their magic was able to greatly slow his fall, it was a little late, and Draco had incurred massive internal damage on impact.

* * *

 _No hero in your tragedy_

 _No daring in your escape_

 _No salutes for your surrender_

 _Nothing noble in your fate_

 _Christ, what have you done?_

Silver eyes drifted opened, blinking blearily at the frescoed ceiling. It took him many moments to decipher what he was staring at, before he realized that he was in his own bedroom. _I'm still alive,_ he thought muzzily, blinking slowly in the dim light. The loud creaking of a chair startled the blond, and he looked to his left, eyes widening in shock as he saw Potter sitting by his bed, emerald eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"What in _Merlin's_ name were you _thinking_?" Harry barked harshly, his voice roughened as if he'd been crying for hours. By the look of his eyes, Draco could almost believe it. Before the blond could answer, the raven continued angrily. "It's a good thing that Tom's magic and my magic are compatible or else you'd have _died_. Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" Finished ranting, the brunet launched himself out of the chair and onto Draco's prostrate form, startling a pained _oof_ from the boy. His arms reflexively wrapped around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug before relaxing his grip a little. A cold nose burrowed itself into Draco's neck, and he giggled slightly as the boy in his arms squirmed a little to get comfortable. There was a companionable silence for a time before Draco finally felt like speaking.

"I didn't see any other choice," he said quietly, hand automatically burrowing into Harry's coal locks and stroking gently. "All my life, I'd been held up to an impossible standard by my father, and every time I'd failed at something, his disappointment buried me. When I was tasked to befriend you and bring you to the Dark, my father made it clear that this was the most important assignment I could ever have been given. To pluck the Boy Who Lived from the Light's grasping clutches. When you turned away from me that first meeting, I was crushed. It wasn't _only_ that I had disappointed my father; I'd felt a _connection_ to you that I'd been looking for my whole life. I didn't know what I had done, but I was certain that I could change your mind somehow. When you hooked up with the Weasel, I _knew_ you'd be mine. After all, his poverty and classlessness would count against him, thereby making you more willing to befriend me. Imagine my disappointment and anger when you chose _him_ over _me_.

"From that point, it wasn't a matter of befriending you; it was a matter of getting you for the Dark, then for our Lord when he returned to us. I put my feelings away so that I could concentrate on my task. Unfortunately, every time I tried to get you, something would interfere and you'd slip from my fingers." The blond laughed self-deprecatingly before he continued. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy, couldn't corral a puny, scrawny orphan. You've always had incredible, dumb luck on your side, and had somehow earned the devotion of the most surprising people. Everyone kept running interference for you, and I could never get close enough to you to grab you. Every time my father heard about my failures, courtesy of Pansy Parkinson, of course, he would heap his disappointment on my head. I'd finally gotten tired of everything, and figured the only way to stop all of the pressure and pain and disappointment was to kill myself. Of course, _you_ had to interfere with that, as well."

* * *

 _All of us get lost in the darkness_

 _Dreamers learn to steer by the stars_

 _All of us do time in the gutter_

 _Dreamers turn to look at the cars_

"Because of your harsh, uncompromising treatment of your son, you very nearly cost me _two_ most remarkable young men," Tom barked at the elder Malfoy. Lucius flinched at the harsh tone of his Lord, trembling. He was unaware of the circumstances surrounding his son's injuries, but was sure that it was the boy's own doing.

"I apologize, my Lord, but I am unsure as to how it is my fault that Draco was injured." Riddle glared angrily at the thoughtless blond, before gritting his teeth and raising his wand.

"Your son attempted to _kill himself_ by jumping from the Astronomy tower. If it weren't for Potter and myself, he would have _died_. As it was, Potter very nearly followed your son over the parapet." Seeing the sneer on the blond's face before he could mask it, the Dark Lord continued, wand raising ever higher in his rage. "For your information, Lucius," he hissed, "both of those fine young men are worth _ten_ of you. In spite of your treatment of him, Draco did his damnedest to bring Harry to the Dark, and by extension me, and he succeeded in ways you could never imagine or comprehend. Harry and Draco are to be _bonded_ as soon as it can be arranged, and Harry has been made my Heir." Tom flicked his wand at the elder Malfoy, watching with pleasure as he fell to the floor, screaming and twitching in pain. Riddle held him under the curse for several minutes before releasing it, smirking as the blond continued to twitch and flinch as he rose shakily to his feet. Severus, who had been standing behind the Dark Lord, nodded his approval. He had also felt that the elder Malfoy was too arrogant for his britches, and had needed to be brought down several pegs.

"Draco is a remarkable young man, Lucius," Snape said, looking at the Malfoy patriarch with something like pity. "I would be proud to call him son, and if I have my way, I _will_. He had expressed to me, more than once, that he wished I had been his father, and I have our Lord's permission to make that wish a reality. Narcissa has happily provided pensieve memories to the Wizengamot, and is at this moment severing your parental rights. She is also filing for divorce, and wishes to come live with Draco and myself at Prince Manor." Lucius' eyes had widened in terror, and he collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "You've lost _everything_ , Lucius, because you could not see the grievous harm you were doing to your son."

"Our meetings will now be held at Prince Manor, and I've had Riddle Manor renovated for Harry and Draco, as a bonding present. They are both under fidelius, and you will never have access to either Manor unless specifically invited by myself, Draco, Harry, Narcissa, or Severus. As of this moment, you are now in the lowest of echelons of my Death Eaters. You must earn your way back into my good graces, and believe me, Lucius, that will not be easy." With that, the Dark Lord stalked from the den, going directly to Draco's bedchambers to speak with the boys. Lucius fell to his side and rolled onto his back, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, fear and grief battling within his soul. Severus walked to the man on the floor, looking down into vacant grey eyes.

"I hope, for your sake Lucius, that you _wake up_. If you don't _see_ and _understand_ what you've done, I fear the Dark Lord will lose patience with you and you will not live beyond his wrath."

* * *

"This is _yours_?" Draco asked incredulously, looking with wonder at the entrance hall to Riddle Manor. The vaulted ceilings looked as if they reached into forever, and the walls were covered with a beautiful spring green wallpaper. Harry had seen the original color scheme and, though he had officially aligned with the Dark, he didn't want his home to be dismal and dungeon-like. To that end, he'd instructed his father to have the décor lightened and brightened.

"It's _ours_ , if you'll have me," the raven answered shyly. Draco turned astonished silver eyes to the brunet next to him, mouth hanging open. Chuckling, Harry reached over and gently pushed the blond's chin up, closing his mouth. Unable to resist any longer, he ran his finger softly over Draco's jaw, sliding it up to the other teen's ear and gently caressing the shell, smiling slightly as he felt and saw Draco shiver from the tender contact. Malfoy leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Harry's, and a small whimper of need escaped the brunet as his lips parted, allowing Draco's tongue in to play. Before they could get into the kiss, a house elf popped in, startling both young men. Pulling apart, Harry looked at the diminutive creature, emerald eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Dobby!" the raven exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"We is bonded, Master Harry Potter, sir," the elf replied, bouncing a little in his happiness. "When you freed Dobby, you promised to protect me. That promise is a vow to house elves, and we is bonded. I go where Master Harry Potter sir goes." Draco snickered at the complete devotion he could see in the overlarge eyes, nudging Harry fondly.

"I'm glad you're here," the brunet said. "Since you're now my bonded house elf, you will be in charge of the Manor. I need you to coordinate with the other house elves to ensure that Draco has everything he could ever desire. Set up the Master suite for the both of us, and have the elves prepare the Manor for a bonding ceremony."

* * *

"We are here to witness the bonding of Harry James Potter-Riddle to Draco Severus Prince-Snape. Is there any who believe this union should not stand? Speak now, for you will not be able to disagree to it later." Silence met the officiate's declaration, and he continued. "Do you, Harry James Pottter-Riddle, take Draco Severus Prince-Snape, to be your bonded spouse for the rest of eternity, on your magic so say you?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Severus Prince-Snape, take Harry James Potter-Riddle as your bonded spouse for the rest of eternity, on your magic so say you?"

"I do."

"May I have the bonding collars, please?" Narcissa stepped forward with two walnut cases levitating before her. Harry turned and opened the one nearest him, pulling out a platinum collar that was an inch wide. In the center of the front of the collar rested an emerald with the Slytherin crest carved into it. Harry placed the collar around Draco's neck, where it sealed seamlessly, ensuring that the collar would never be removed or lost. The flash of magic bound Draco's soul to Harry's and the blond arched slightly at the feeling. Recovering quickly, he turned and took the remaining collar, placing it around Harry's neck. It had a tsavorite garnet of a deep emerald color in the center, in which was carved the Prince family crest. It sealed with the same flash of magic, connecting Harry's soul to Draco's.

"Magic has deemed these two gentlemen soul mates and life mates," the officiate continued. "May the gods and goddesses bless this union with love, laughter, and children."

* * *

"Merlin," Draco gasped as a rough tongue ran over a pebbled nipple. " _Please_ Harry. _Please_." The raven grinned as he took the nipple in his mouth, suckling, while his hands were busy stroking and caressing pale flesh. A mewling moan erupted when one of those hands finally engulfed a hardened cock, the thumb running through the pre-come quivering on the tip and smearing it over sensitized flesh. Draco arched into Harry's hand, and the brunet quickly left the nipple to swallow the erection. A quavering cry filled the bedroom, hands gripping tightly to unruly coal locks. A deep chuckle vibrated pleasantly along swollen flesh, and hips thrust up at the unexpected stimulation. A slick finger circled a tight pucker, and Draco mewled again as that finger gently and slowly breached the ring of muscles.

By the time Harry had finished preparing Draco, he had three fingers buried deeply in the blond's arse, fingers stroking almost constantly against his prostate and making Draco thrust erratically into the brunet's mouth. The pleas for release went unheeded as Harry continued to tease his husband mercilessly. Finally, when Harry's hardened flesh became too painful to stand, he quickly removed his fingers, slicking up his cock and thrusting into Draco's willing body at nearly warp speed. Both boys paused, Harry trembling violently as he fought to contain the impending orgasm. Draco huffed out a breathless laugh at the look of intense concentration on Harry's face, and the raven scowled at the blond before pulling nearly completely out and slamming back home with force, making Draco arch and scream. Their coupling was fast and furious, both fighting their orgasms, trying to outlast the other. Draco arched, bellowing as Harry's cock slammed into his prostate, forcing an earth-shattering orgasm from the blond. Constricting muscles around Harry's already overly sensitive cock pulled his orgasm from him with a pathetic whimper.

Collapsing exhaustedly onto the inert form beneath him, Harry huffed and puffed, trying to regain his breath and his senses. What felt like hours later, the raven heard a smug chuckle in his ear but he was too tired to do more than bite the blond's shoulder.

"Next time, _I_ get to top," Draco said. Harry grunted, the only response he could muster.

 _Turn around and turn around and turn around_

 _Turn around and walk the razor's edge_

 _Turn around and walk the razor's edge_

 _Turn around and walk the razor's edge_

 _Don't turn your back and slam the door on me_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The Red, by Chevelle; written by Chevelle; produced by Garth Richardson; from the album _Wonder What's Next_ , copyright 2002. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

 **The Red**

"Harry's really weird, isn't he?" The question, overheard in the library, had the raven's attention immediately. He was sitting at a table behind the stacks, and the people he was listening to were just on the other side. He sat at this table every time he was in here, avoiding the stares and the whispers as much as he could.

"Well, yeah," another voice answered, and Harry recognized it as Ron's. His eyes closed in pain as they continued to talk. "He doesn't talk much, and he doesn't seem to be interested in the important things, like Quidditch. And do you see the way he flinches when someone moves, or when someone talks too loud? What a freak."

 _Freak._

 _Useless freak._

 _Waste of space._

 _Worthless, good for nothing./I_

 _ **FREAK!  
**_

* * *

 _They say 'Freak'_

 _When you're singled out_

 _The red_

 _Well, it filters through_

"Potter's such a freak…"

"So weird…"

"…don't understand how anyone could think he's so powerful…"

"…his eyes…."

"…that hair. Hasn't he ever heard of a _comb_?"

He could feel the pressure building. All the whispering and staring was getting to him. He didn't know his own friends had felt that way about him. But then, he recalled, at various times, when they actively avoided being touched by him, as if he were contagious or something. Ravenclaws would snicker as he passed. Hufflepuffs would actually _sneer_ at him. And the Gryffindors…His own house treated him like a redheaded stepchild. The _Daily Prophet_ added its own pressure, with Rita Skeeter printing anything even remotely involving the Chosen One. The Chosen Freak.

Draco stood back, watching as the pressure built and built within Potter. He knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened. When that time came, he wanted to be as far away from Hogwarts as it was possible to get. He turned to his friends, and saw the same knowledge reflecting from their eyes.

 _Potter._ The voice in his head, which, until fifth year had been relatively silent, whispered through his head almost constantly now. _You don't need them. You can stand with me. You would be welcome here. You would be amongst friends here._ Harry hung his head, tears falling unchecked as he hid in the Astronomy tower. He had gotten sick of the stares and the whispering and the laughing and the pointing, as if he had a tail or horns or something.

 _Something's going to break soon, and I don't know if I'll be able to stop it.  
_

* * *

 _This change_

 _He won't contain_

 _Slip away_

 _To clear your mind_

"Harry, my boy, how are things going?" Dumbledore looked closely at the boy before him, noting the haggard appearance, the dark circles under dull emerald eyes. "You don't look well. Is everything all right?" The concern in the headmaster's voice was genuine, but it was too little, too late. Years of abuse from the Dursleys, followed by the adulation/revulsion of the wizarding world, were taking their toll on the young man. The only comfort he received these days was from the link he had with Voldemort.

"Everything's fine, sir," he answered in a dull, dead voice. Professor Snape, who had brought Harry to the headmaster's office after noticing the boy's declining health, glared at the back of Potter's head.

"Everything is not _fine_ , Potter," the Potions Master snarled behind him. The sudden bark of his voice didn't get so much as a flinch from the boy, and the headmaster's eyes narrowed further.

"Harry, look at me." Deadened green eyes rose to meet the headmaster's, and the old man gently delved into the raven's thoughts, only to be forcefully shoved out a moment later. He jerked back in his chair, staring at the emeralds that no longer sparkled with life. He looked at Severus, worry in his blue eyes, and nodded imperceptibly. Severus stepped forward and gently pulled the unresisting raven from the chair.

"You will wait for me at the bottom of the stairs, Potter," he said with more gentleness than he'd ever used before. Nodding, the boy left the room, riding the stairs to the bottom before stepping out and leaning against the wall next to the door. He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them and his head on them.

"Have you been working on Occlumency with him?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, Headmaster, I haven't."

"Well, he just threw me out of his mind with no effort whatsoever. I fear that perhaps Voldemort may have a stronger hold on Harry's mind than we first suspected. See if you can get him to talk to you."

"I've done nothing but belittle and humiliate that boy since he walked through the doors, Albus. What makes you think he'd _ever_ confide in me?"

"Because he knows that you've saved his life numerous times, in spite of your hatred for his father. Perhaps this, Severus, will show you more than anything else that Harry is _not_ James. We can't lose him to the Dark. We just can't…"

When the Potions Master reached the bottom of the stairs, he stood, looking at the hunched figure on the floor, thinking about the headmaster's words. He had noticed that, through the years, Potter's friends had abandoned him more often than not, and only came back to reap the rewards of second-hand glory when something spectacular happened to the boy. He had stood back in the shadows, listening as three-fourths of the school talked about the boy; laughing at him, mocking him, humiliating him. He couldn't help but wonder if the fools realized that Potter was the only thing standing between them and a very messy death. He walked over to the other side of the boy, sitting down against the wall with his knees up, and nudged the teen to get his attention. Harry looked into ebon eyes, surprised to see the dour man sitting on the floor next to him, looking at him like he _mattered._

"You want to go somewhere and talk?" Severus asked gently, genuine concern in his eyes. Harry nodded mutely, eyes swimming with tears as he stood from the floor. He offered a hand to the professor, pulling gently to help him to his feet. They walked toward the stairs leading down to the entrance hall, and Severus looped an arm around the teen, pulling him close. Sniffling was heard as Harry fought hard not to cry until they were somewhere private. In a very short time, he found himself in the Potions Master's rooms, where he was gently pushed down onto a sofa, in front of a roaring fire. Severus sat next to the boy, and the dam burst. Holding him gently and rocking, he murmured reassurances to the raven as the boy cried out his pain.

* * *

 _Potter. Severus is still my servant. He holds no loyalty for the old man. I told him to do what he could to help you. I don't want to see, or feel you so broken, so hurt. You have friends here, if you choose to side with me. I will keep you safe and protected. Please trust me._

In spite of the offer of help and companionship, Harry avoided Snape after his initial breakdown. Talking about it served no purpose; the talk and laughter and ridicule continued, unabated. The professors seemed helpless to stop the students from treating him so badly, and the pressure mounted and mounted. Draco had tried a couple of times, encouraged by his godfather, to engage the raven. Harry looked at him, and a faint spark of life glimmered in those emerald eyes, before it died again. Draco took it as a sign, that Harry wouldn't hurt him or his Slytherins, and stood back, waiting for the fireworks. He didn't have much longer to wait.

* * *

The Great Hall was full. It was the feast before everyone left for their Yule holidays, and every student and teacher was there, enjoying the camaraderie and excitement for the holidays. The only person missing was Harry Potter; no one but the Slytherins noticed, however. That seemed to be the way of things. So it was a complete surprise when the Great Hall doors slammed opened, and an enraged raven stood at the entrance. His wild hair blew as if in a turbulent wind, and his emerald eyes sparkled with an uncontained fury. His wand went up, and he pointed it above the stunned students. He hissed out a spell in parseltongue, and the entire student body, as well as the professors, were frozen in their seats. His burning emerald eyes turned toward the Slytherin table, and he stalked toward them. Many of them started to shake and tremble, fear very apparent on their usually blank faces, but Draco looked calm and collected. The raven reached the end of their table, lifted his wand, and hissed out another parseltongue spell. The Slytherins suddenly found themselves free, and they rose from the table, looking at Harry with respect and awe.

He walked up to the teacher's table, climbing on the dais and standing behind the podium. Severus was released, and he went to his students, instructing them quietly to stand against a far wall. The Great Hall doors had slammed closed behind the raven, ensuring that no one would escape. Harry looked out at the sea of faces staring at him, and he smiled.

* * *

 _When asked_

 _What made it show_

 _(What made it show)_

 _The truth_

 _He gives into most_

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Bodies littered the floor of the Great Hall as Harry went through, firing off curses, hexes, and spells that sapped students of their lives. At each student, he sneered in his or her terrified face, spitting back all the vile things that that student had said about him. He had gone through Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He was now working his way through Gryffindor, and only a few students were left. The teachers were forced to watch as their savior wiped out nearly the entire student body of Hogwarts. McGonnegal had tears running freely down her face, and the headmaster looked on the destruction broken-heartedly, mourning the loss of innocent lives.

"Why?" he snarled in her face, making her flinch. Ron, Neville, Ginny, and she were all that were left of Gryffindor. "Because you were supposed to be my _friends_. Because you were supposed to _love_ me. Not call me a freak, or a weirdo. Not make fun of me, and laugh at me, and humiliate me." The Gryffindors flinched; they hadn't realized that they had been heard.

"C'mon, mate," Ron blustered, trying to _fix_ this somehow. "Surely the Slytherins said worse things to you than we did. They're still alive." Draco walked up beside Harry, smiling softly at the trapped Gryffindors.

"That's where you're wrong, Weasley," he said softly. "My Slytherins and I _respect_ Potter. We have never treated him the way that all of you have. We've _listened_ to the vitriol that the entire school hurled at him; both to his face and behind his back. We understand self-preservation, and we know not to prod an angry lion." Smirking, he walked back to his classmates, Harry's laughter following him.

"Harry," Ginny tried, "you can't do this. You and I are supposed to be married after I finish school. You love us; you can't just kill us."

"I don't love any of you," he said, his voice dead. "I don't even _know_ you. All I know of you are the taunts, the humiliations, the mocking laughter." He stepped back, casting a cutting hex at the four of them all at once, watching as the blood ran from their severed throats. He then turned to the teacher's table, a smirk on his face.

"All of you knew what was going on. All of you stood back and watched as I was continuously harassed, and embarrassed, and treated like shit."

"We were told to," McGonagall said, trying to reason with the boy. "Albus told us that the adversity would make you stronger, more able to defeat the Dark Lord." Harry looked into the headmaster's blue eyes, the twinkle long dead.

"Well, old man, I guess you were wrong. The adversity only made me bitter. Did it not ever occur to you; to any of you that all I wanted was for someone to love me? To show me compassion and kindness? I got enough abuse when I went home every summer. What made you think I deserved _more_ when I came to school?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened the Great Hall doors, gesturing for the Slytherins and their Head of House to leave. At the doors, he raised his wand again, casting fiendfyre on the bodies before gently closing the doors.

* * *

They stood outside the gates, watching as the flames engulfed the entire castle. Nothing could withstand the fiendfyre, and Hogwarts was no different. Harry felt someone approach behind him, and he turned to see Voldemort standing behind him, a smile on his face as he watched the school burn. It would burn for hours, and nothing would stop the flames until every brick, every bit of mortar was eaten.

"Come," the thin, snake-like man said, putting an arm around Harry's waist, "time to go home."

 _So lay down_

 _The threat is real_

 _When his sight_

 _Goes red again_

 _Seeing red again_

 _Seeing red again_

 _Seeing red again_

 _Seeing red again_

 _They say 'Freak'_

 _When you're singled out_

 _The red_

 _It filters through_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** From the Album Ten Thousand Fists, released September 20, 2005 by Reprise/Intoxication Records. Music and lyrics written by Disturbed; produced by Johnny K and Disturbed. All rights reserved. I make no profit from this story.

 **DEIFY**

 _All my devotion betrayed_

 _I am no longer afraid_

 _I was too blinded to see_

 _How much you've stolen from me_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a god amongst wizards. He was the great Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, the mentor of the Savior of the wizarding world, the inventor of twelve uses for dragon's blood, the revered headmaster of the greatest magical school in all of the wizarding world, the advisor to the Minister of Magic himself, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. As far as the wizarding world was concerned, Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong. So it came as quite a shock when nearly every student, fourth year and above, revolted en masse against the greatest wizard to ever live.

They were led, shockingly enough, by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The innocence of childhood had been stolen from Harry when he was dumped on his disgusting muggle relatives, and when he attended Hogwarts, where test after test strained the already thinning patience that the raven was rapidly losing. When every adult in his life turned their backs on him, and made he and his friends struggle on, alone, the last bit of trust and faith in the wizarding world was taken, leaving an embittered young man who cared nothing for the world he was expected to save.

The grassroots revolt began benignly enough when Harry was in second year. First year and the issues with the stone had felt _wrong_ , somehow, to the Potter heir and his two sidekicks. They had worked their way through the astonishingly easy gauntlet set up to supposedly stymie the Dark Lord, who was touted, in his day, to be one of the most brilliant students to ever attend Hogwarts. So, as summer closed in and the trio had to leave the school, they made plans to write and meet as they could during the holiday, to do research and compare notes. The revelations that they'd discovered were astounding.

They'd learned that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a halfblood who was raised in a muggle orphanage. That, in itself, wasn't unusual; there were many mixed heritage magicals in muggle orphanages at that time. It was wartime, and during war there was always collateral damage. What they were surprised to learn was that the headmaster had painted a very large target on Riddle's back, almost from the moment he walked through the doors to the school. Sorted into Slytherin because of his rather violent but understandable attitudes toward muggles, Albus had made it his mission, first as Transfiguration teacher, then as headmaster, to isolate and exclude Riddle as much as he could. He treated the young child like the antichrist, never once giving the boy the chance to move beyond his wretched past. No offers of counseling for the abuse he had suffered; no chance for any sort of sanctuary, so that he could remain safe during the summers. He had been written off as not worth saving. With that attitude, and the refusal of any sort of help, Riddle's path had been set.

Even more surprising was the fact that their revered headmaster had, himself, entertained notions of muggle domination and subjugation. The trio had found information that had alluded to a rather _intimate_ involvement with Grindelwald. It was odd; the information that seemed to just be _falling_ into their hands was just what they needed to start questioning the absolute authority and wisdom of the 'greatest wizard alive'. They didn't question where the information was coming from, or how they were able to find it. They just took it and ran.

Plans were made; contacts were created. The first person Harry had approached had been Draco Malfoy. His father was the right hand of Lord Voldemort, and Harry saw this as an opportunity to offer something to the Malfoy family that they wouldn't receive at the hands of either Voldemort or Dumbledore; absolute safety and sanctuary. He had seen the goblins at Gringotts during one of his meetings with his compatriots, and had discovered that he had inherited several highly secure, unplottable manors and townhouses scattered all over the world.

So, finding the one that was closest to the midway point between Great Britain and Scotland, and ensuring that it was a fortress, he offered the property to the Malfoys for their protection. His one condition was this; Draco would help him to expose the headmaster for the fraud he was when the time was right. The purpose of luring the Malfoy family away from Voldemort's side was twofold: on the one hand, it would take away a great deal of funding that the Dark Lord needed to keep his campaign alive. On the other, it would take away a great deal of the influence that Voldemort would've had in the Ministry, through Lucius. Both changes would severely cripple the Dark Lord, making his self-appointed tasks that much more difficult.

During that Gringotts visit, Harry had discovered something that had infuriated him. It seemed that, in claiming himself Harry's magical guardian, Dumbledore gained unfettered access to his hereditary vaults and family treasures. Under the guise of 'monthly stipends' to his relatives, the headmaster had, effectively, stolen a great deal of money from him. Money he never even knew he _had_. So, he took measures to close down that financial hemorrhage, restricting access to blood only.

When second year had come and gone, with yet another 'crisis', Harry had started to reach out to the other students in his year, as well as those older and younger than him, trying to expand his revolution. Dumbledore, meanwhile, had found a loophole that allowed him to go in and drain Harry's vaults again. The goblins, disgusted with the headmaster's thievery, had taken steps to impound Dumbledore's personal vaults, using them to return all the monies that had been stolen from Potter. Notified of this, the raven closed them out and reopened _different_ ones, with Lucius Malfoy as the principal on the accounts. It was the least Malfoy could do for the boy who had given him and his family sanctuary. The older blond couldn't access the accounts without Harry being present, which meant that no one _else_ could, either.

 _You want to know why I feel so horrified?_

 _I've let my innocence die_

 _You want to know why I can't be pacified?_

 _You made me bury something_

 _I won't be sleeping tonight_

Albus Dumbledore continued on, blissfully ignorant to the growing displeasure of his student-made 'army', ignorant to the growing hatred for him, felt by the puppet martyr who wasn't smart enough, nor strong enough, to _ever_ turn against him. As the years rolled on, and Dumbledore pulled out more and more convoluted schemes to 'exercise' his weapon, Harry and his friends grew more and more enraged at the headmaster's callous disregard for others' safety. More and more students joined the revolution, seeing how their Savior was being treated at the hands of the one who was supposed to _protect_ him. Slytherins had approached the trio, asking for help, asking for sanctuary. They did not wish to be a part of the madness, and many of their parents wanted out, too. So Harry contacted Lucius and let him know that many more of Voldemort's minions were coming to the manor. The blond was more than happy to receive them; he had felt helpless, knowing that many good families would be sacrificed to the madness before the war was over. The students notified their parents, who packed up their houses and closed out their accounts, moving into the fortress with Malfoy. This had the added benefit of depleting Riddle's coffers, as well as his influence in the Ministry, even further.

Other students, from other houses, faced the same dire straits. So, Harry chose a family, whose children he was familiar with, and made them steward of another manor fortress. There, other families had run for sanctuary, decimating Riddle's forces with alacrity. In the interim, Harry and his compatriots had found information on the magic that had kept the Dark Lord from moving on to the other side. _Horcruxes_ ; little bits of soul entrapped in objects to anchor a being to the earthly plane. Though the vessel may be destroyed, as long as at least one bit of soul lingered, the being could, conceivably, be resurrected. So, using all the knowledge that they'd gathered during the summers, the Golden Trio found and destroyed all but one. The one that existed within Harry would be the last to be exterminated, and it needed to be done by the man who had created it.

 _You want to know why it seems the passion's died?_

 _We've all been living this lie_

 _You want to know why my will's been fortified?_

 _You've made me hunger again_

 _Good luck sleeping tonight_

As the day of the final battle approached, nearly every student in the school was preparing for their march on the headmaster. Albus still had no inkling that anything was amiss. His professors, however, were quite aware that all was not as it seemed. Dumbledore's right hand, Minerva McGonagall, watched with narrowed, suspicious eyes as students from every House and year gathered in alcoves, the library, and abandoned classrooms, heads bent together as they whispered. She had tried to listen in on one of the conversations once, but was thwarted by the Auror level privacy wards that had been put up around the meetings. Severus Snape, known double agent and looking out for no one but himself, watched as lines were drawn. He saw the way the students gathered; the way they looked at all of the adults in the school, and for the first time was afraid. He knew revolution was coming, but, for once he had no way of stopping it. His demeanor toward the students no longer cowed them. It was as if they had found a stronger, truer purpose in aligning with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Seeing the winds of change, he did the only thing a true coward could; he ran for the hills, finding sanctuary in an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of the Forest of Dean. There, he cast the strongest wards he could, each one layered on another until the cabin fairly _groaned_ under the pressure of the magic. He then went to the nearest muggle town, stocking up on enough supplies to last him six months. Finally locking himself within his small fortress, he hunkered down to wait out the coming storm in relative safety.

Voldemort and Harry Potter met on the quidditch pitch of the school. They faced each other across a sea of green, each taking measure of the other. On Harry's side was nearly the entire student body, save those who had fled for sanctuary to protect themselves and their families from the Dark Lord's wrath. Behind them were the professors, led by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. They stood at a discreet distance, ready to jump into the fray once Voldemort and Harry were dead. On Voldemort's side were a scant few Death Eaters; the last faithful followers of the snake-faced bastard. With him were the Lestranges, Rookwood, Macnair, Dolohov, and Rowle. Smirking, Harry marched forward at the same time that Voldemort began to advance, until they met mere feet apart in the center of the pitch. "Well, Potter," Riddle hissed, smirking slightly, "it looks like you've amassed quite a following. With this kind of influence, you would be a splendid right hand man for my organization. Sure you won't join the winning side?"

"Seriously, Tom?" the raven scoffed incredulously. "You've got, what, seven people on your side? And you _still_ think you'll win?"

"Of course I will, boy," the Dark Lord snarled angrily, wand rising. "I have substantially more magical power and prowess than _you_ do. Prepare to die." Laughing, Harry allowed his wand to hang at his side as he awaited the killing curse, which was launched at him by Tom almost immediately. Every student held their breaths; Potter had told them how the confrontation was to go down. Harry was to die, and everyone else was to throw every curse known to magical kind to ensure that the bastard went down, and _stayed_ down. When Harry fell, nearly every wand shot out the _incendio_ curse, torching every living being on the Dark Lord's side of the field, until nothing was left but ash. They then flew to Harry's side, where they coaxed, cajoled, and bullied him until he returned to them.

"Glad to have you back," Hermione breathed in his ear as she and Ron helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on them for a few moments to regain his bearings, before he stood tall and marched toward the group of professors, and Dumbledore. On his way, he lifted the invisibility spell he'd cast on the reporters beforehand, allowing everyone to see who was waiting in the wings to 'tell the story'. He stopped in front of the venerable headmaster and glared at him.

"Well done, my boy," Albus said magnanimously, sweeping his arms wide as if to embrace the boy. Sneering at the old man, Harry stepped back a few paces, out of arm's reach, and folded his own arms across his chest.

"I am not now, nor have I ever been, your boy," the raven snarled wrathfully, causing everyone behind Dumbledore to step back in wariness. "You and I have a score to settle. You see, I have _many_ secrets to tell, and they're all about _you_."

When the articles came out, the wizarding world rose up en masse to crucify the venerable old man. However, seeing the direction of the prevailing winds, Dumbledore ran for his very life, just barely staying ahead of the ravening crowds as they screamed for his blood. Harry Potter stood back and watched, a malicious smirk on his face, as he surrounded himself with his allies, all of whom were grateful to the raven for being given a chance that the former headmaster wouldn't deign to permit. Severus Snape, seeing a satisfactory end to the war, thought he'd be able to reappear and resume his life. He was sadly mistaken. As soon as he showed his face, Ron Weasley, head of the DMLE, took the snarky man into custody and threw him into an isolation cell within the bowels of the Ministry. There he was to spend the rest of his days, glaring out at everyone who passed by his cell, either to stare at him or to throw insults. Some even tried to cast curses at him; it would have been like shooting fish in a barrel, had the wards not prevented that kind of mischief. Every now and then, Harry would stop in front of the cell and stare in at the Potions Master, emerald eyes so like Lily's looking at the dark man with disappointment.

 _I only wanted a blessing made_

 _Now I've been labeled a renegade_

 _It seems so clear now what I must do_

 _You're no immortal_

 _I won't let them_

 _Deify you_

 _They view you as the new messiah_

 _Deify you_

 _Renew belief in some demented man_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was no longer a god amongst wizards. He was stripped of all of his titles, and forced into retirement by the public at large as soon as the articles outlining his many misdeeds had reached the masses. Everyone who had held the old man in reverence were nursing broken illusions and shattered beliefs as they learned of the former headmaster's many perfidies. The statue that would have been raised in his honor was quickly canceled; instead, the statue represented the peaceful coexistence of purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns was put in its place. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley gutted the Ministry, clearing it of all supporters of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, making way for witches and wizards whose goals were to see to the safety and prosperity of the wizarding world as a whole. Dumbledore spent his waning years hiding away in his old house in Mould-on-the-Wold, lamenting his lost prestige and status, and cursing the Boy Who Lived until his dying day.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: From the album _We All Bleed_ by Crossfade; written by Les Hall and Ed Sloan. Released June 21, 2011 by Eleven Seven Music; produced by Les Hall and Ed Sloan. I make no profit from this story.

 **Lay Me Down**

 _It's over, I quit_

 _I'm about as lifeless as it gets_

 _It's not like I'm worth saving anyway  
_

* * *

Harry collapsed to the ground, exhausted beyond belief. In order to prevent any more deaths, he had decided to confront the monster in his own den. The benefit to that was that he was able to schedule the confrontation during a time when the Death Eaters were otherwise occupied. He wouldn't have been able to do that at all, had it not been for the information provided to him by Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. He didn't tell them _why_ he wanted the information; he knew that they would want to be by his side, fighting the good fight. He refused, anymore, to risk the lives of people he cherished most in the world. _Ron and Hermione are going to be pissed_ , he thought sluggishly. _Oh, well. Nothing for it, I suppose. Still, at least the bastard is finally gone.  
_

* * *

 _I don't belong here_

 _I never really wanted to be here_

 _Why can't somebody else take my place  
_

* * *

As Harry lay, staring up at the darkened sky, he thought back to his life. He'd been placed with his mum's muggle relatives, and had been treated like something that they'd scraped off the bottom of their shoe almost from the time he was literally dropped on their doorstep. Abused and starved, he didn't think his life could have gotten any worse, until he was reintroduced to the wizarding world. There, he was treated like an exotic zoo animal; to be stared at and gawked at; pointed at and talked about, without ever being approached or touched in a friendly manner. Even his _friends_ treated him like some sort of minor god, when they weren't turning the other way because he'd dared to show he was _human_. Throughout his short life, he'd always lamented his fated role in the grand scheme of things. To himself, of course. It wouldn't do for the _Savior_ to be seen as _weak_. No one would listen to him, _anyway_. They all thought it was some grand _honor_ to be chosen to murder someone. _Just once, it would've been nice if the burden would've been passed to someone else. Just once.  
_

* * *

 _I'm useless, I'm done_

 _I've written letters to the ones_

 _I've loved so much that it hurts to say goodbye  
_

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I've decided to end the bastard's life alone, to save anyone else from dying. I know that this doesn't make you happy; just know that I've loved you for a long time, and will continue to love you until the stars in the sky finally die out. I wish things could've been different; that_ _ **we**_ _could've been different. You don't know how much it hurts me to tell you goodbye. I just wish I could see your beautiful face one more time._

 _Harry_

 _Mione,_

 _He's gone. I've taken the initiative to kill him alone. I couldn't bear it if I had to watch you, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, or anyone else die at his hands. This is goodbye. I know I won't survive the coming confrontation, and I really don't want to, anyway. There's nothing for me, either in the wizarding world or the muggle one. You all would be much better off without me around to steal the spotlight from those who deserve it more than I ever will. Just know that I love you very much, sister of my heart._

 _Harry_

 _Ron,_

 _Despite being an unmitigated prat most times, I love you like a brother. I've gone to kill Voldemort, so you don't have to get your hands dirty. It was my job, anyway. I won't be coming back; I know that this will be the end of me. Don't feel sad about it, though. I would've been pretty useless anyway, once the bastard had been taken care of. This was all that had defined my life for so very long, and I don't have anything else to look forward to. Tell your family goodbye for me, and tell them not to cry. Have the twins create a celebration for my 'memorial'. It will be a time to rejoice; to relish in your freedom. Take it, and_ _ **live**_ _._

 _Harry_

 _Neville,_

 _I will regret hurting you most of all. I've gone to kill Voldemort, and I won't be returning. He'll kill me as I kill him. It's meant to be this way. I don't think the wizarding world would_ _ **ever**_ _unquestioningly accept my survival. They would always be suspicious of me; of my power. You have been the most loyal, truest friend I could've ever had. You are the perfect Gryffindor. Stand proud and strong, and know that you are the bravest person I've ever met. I love you, brother._

 _Harry_

 _Luna,_

 _Thank you for your insights over the years, and for the warning. I've accepted it, and will die knowing that I was able to bring peace to the lives of my friends and family. Don't let Neville wallow too much in grief, and keep an eye on Draco. Make sure he finds someone who would treat him as the treasure he is, and know that I will love you til the end of time._

 _Harry_

 _Severus,_

 _Thank you, sir, for having my back all these years. You'd become the father I never knew, and for that I will always be grateful. By the time you read this, the monster will be gone, and so will I. This one time, you will not be able to save me. When I see mum, I'll be sure to tell her of the heroism you exhibited, on behalf of her only son, and I will be sure to ream my father and Sirius for their stupidity. Take care, and know that I will always love you, Dad._

 _Harry  
_

* * *

 _I don't wanna die_

 _I just don't wanna be alive  
_

* * *

Harry's vision grew dim as death slowly crept up on him. _It sucks to leave things this way,_ he thought tiredly. _All the things I'll miss; that I'll never get to do. Like marry Draco Malfoy and have lots of beautiful blonde babies. Stand up for Ron as he marries Mione. Watch Neville and Luna with their children. See all of my sacrifices make a_ _ **difference**_ _to the wizarding world._ He sighed quietly as he closed his eyes for the final time. _This has to be the way it ends. I'm too tired; too broken; too_ _ **soulless**_ _to carry on anymore.  
_

* * *

 _Lay me down, I'm so tired._

 _Empty Inside, The life of the spider._

 _Yea, I feel such a feelin' that I never knew_

 _Something I always thought I couldn't do._

 _But you don't know anything_

 _That makes me feel alive_

 _Except making you bleed five times,_

 _In one night._

 _You know you deserved it.  
_

* * *

As his soul lifted from his lifeless body, he looked down at the broken remains of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and smirked vindictively. "You deserved everything I gave you, you son of a bitch," he snarled into the ether as he hovered over the remains. "I took great pleasure in cutting you and cutting you and _cutting_ you. Watching you bleed was a soothing balm to my shattered soul, and it felt _wonderful_. I never thought I could ever be vindictive or cruel, but tonight, facing you and knowing what you'd done to my life, and the lives of everyone I loved, I found it incredibly _easy_ to make you suffer. My only regret is that Albus Dumbledore wasn't here, standing beside you and receiving the same. Oh, but I still have the _afterlife_ in which to punish that old man." With a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy, the Savior of the wizarding world rose to his next great adventure.


End file.
